Destiny
by yamanakavidi
Summary: Sekuel of Kamu Jahat/"A.. Kau mengingatku, Hinata? Semoga saja kau masih ingat akan janjimu, ya?"/Chapter 4: Until You/Thank for your suport during this fic countinue/yv/
1. Different

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ane, pinjem bentar char nya ya om?**

**Pair : Naruto U. , Hinata H. & Gaara**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Newbie, EYD abal banget, typo's?,OOC, ide pasaran tapi gak plagiat**

**Summary : Saat sang bapak waktu meminta yang mungkin menjadi mustahil. Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata setelah kepergiannya dan meninggalkan seorang yang dikasihinya?/sekuel of kamu jahat/NaruHinaGaa/RnR?/**

**yamanakavidi**

**Present**

**Sekuel of kamu jahat**

**°Destiny°**

**A/N : **Ini fict ane persembahkan buat para review'er yang minta sekuel dari kamu jahat.. Semoga ente semua suka ya..

**Happy Reading**

Pintu gerbang Konoha adalah tempat bagi para ninja Konoha untuk pergi menjalankan misi ataupun pulang membawa kabar gembira karena berhasil menjalankan misi. Dulu, inilah tempat kesukaan Naruto karena di tempat ini dia bisa memperjuangkan dirinya agar dilihat dan diakui oleh warga konoha. Agar dia tidak dianggap sebagai monster.

Tapi, itu dulu. Dulu sekali. Kalau sekarang, itu adalah tempat yang ia benci. Itu adalah satu satunya tempat yang ingin ia hancurkan.

Karena tempat itu telah membuat gadisnya berubah.

_Flashback_

Matahari sudah mulai menanjak naik menduduki singgasananya. Banyak warga yang enggan keluar karena cuaca yang sangat terik. Apalagi para kunoichi yang tidak ingin kulitnya terkena sinar ultraviolet dari sang surya.

Tapi, dihari terik ini pertemuan para ketua klan dengan Rokudaime sedang berlangsung.

Ruang rapat yang sudah dilengkapi pendingin itu mampu membuat para ketua klan merasa nyaman. Setidaknya tidak ada yang mengeluh ketika rapat berlangsung. Kecuali, sang Rokudaime.

Tidak! Dia bukannya tidak dapat merasakan dinginnya ruangan ini. Dia hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan rapat agar dia bisa menjemput gadisny- mantan gadisnya di gerbang masuk Konoha.

Maka, disinilah Naruto sekarang. Berdiri tegap di depan gerbang setelah melewati rapat pertemuan yang membuatnya harus mengumpat beberapa kali karena rapat yang berjalan lambat. Dia hanya tidak ingin melewatkan momen ketika orang yang ditunggunya kembali ke pelukannya setelah 3 tahun pergi untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hari ini dia ingin memulai kembali tentang semuanya dengan Hinata.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat sang gadis yang dimaksud sudah ada di depan nya bersama sahabatnya, Gaara.

**Naruto PoV**

Gaara? Kenapa Hinata pulang bersama Gaara dan kenapa dia membuat Hinata merona?

Tidak!

Hanya aku yang boleh membuatnya merona

Hanya aku yang boleh membuat dia tertawa.

Hatiku merasa tercabik ketika melihat ah Damn! Dia mengelus rambut Hinata. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku langsung menarik gadis yang tengah merona karena tingkah sahabatku itu.

Setelah menjauh sejauh mungkin,aku baru melepas tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya marah

"Aku ingin kita mengulang lagi seperti dulu Hinata-chan" kataku memohon. Aku memang ingin memulai lagi dengannya. Setelah insiden di rumahku waktu itu, aku berdiam diri di rumah itu 1 minggu lamanya hingga sekretarisku pun menanyakan kemana aku seminggu itu. Esoknya, aku mencari Hinata untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatanku selama ini. Aku tahu kalau selama ini aku menggores luka yang cukup dalam di hatinya. Tapi ternyata dia telah pergi untuk urusan bisnis keluarga mulai saat itu aku merasa seperti Hinata yang menunggu diriku beberapa tahun silam. Oh jadi seperti ini rasanya menunggu? Setiap hari selalu cemas dengan hal sepele seperti

'Apa dia sudah makan'

'Apa dia tidak kedinginan'

Dan dikelilingi dengan perasaan tak pasti. Karena aku tidak tahu dimana kamu berada saat itu, Hinata.

"Hah? Kembali? Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Malaikat? Tuhan? Atau siapa? Siapa kau berani meminta aku kembali? Lalu, jika aku berkata iya kau akan menyakitiku lagi? Mengores luka lagi dihatiku? Iya? Apa itu yang kau inginkan? Dengar ya, aku bukan Hinata yang dulu. Aku bukan Hinata yang memuja mujimu, mengikutimu seperti hantu. Aku sudah belajar hidup tanpa bayangmu. Sekarang, dihati Hyuuga Hinata hanya ada kekuasaan. Bukan Namikaze Naruto"

Deg!

Bagai tusukan kunai beracun ketika mendengar kau berkata begitu. Aku hanya bisa diam aku tahu kamu berubah karena aku yang terlalu dalam menggoreskan luka itu.

"A-aku tahu Hinata. Aku minta maaf aku benar benar minta maaf. Aku memang bodoh. Aku bodoh karena menipumu dengan cintaku, menipumu dengan semua rasa sayangku. Tapi sekarang berbeda Hinata aku benar benar ingin bersamamu. Ini tulus dari hatiku"

"Minta maaf? Padaku? Hei, memang siapa yang menipuku? Siapa yang menjadikan cinta sebagai permainan? Dengar dan ingatlah ini aku bukan Hinata mu lagi"

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam percakapan kami.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Gaara-_kun_. Ayo pergi dari sini urusanku sudah selesai" Hinata menarik tangan Gaara sembari mengembalikan lagi wajah stoic khas Hyuuga.

Mereka berdua meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih memikirkan perkataan Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan yang aku sadari adalah Hinata memang sudah berbeda

**Naruto PoV end**

…

Malam menjelang, hari ini hari pertama Hinata kembali. Dia fikir lelaki itu tidak menyambutnya dan bahkan telah melupakannya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Bohong kalau dia sudah melupakan Naruto. Tapi, kejadian 3 tahun silam membuat hatinya tertutup untuk lelaki itu.

"Coklat" ujar lelaki rambut merah yang memberinya secangkir coklat untuknya

"Arigatou" balas Hinata sambil menyesap coklat itu perlahan.

"Em.. Hinata, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu" ujar Gaara ragu.

"Silahkan" Hinata masih menyesap coklatnya sambil menunggu Gaara berbicara. Lama tak berucap, Hinata jadi kesal sendiri "Kau mau bertanya apa Gaara-_kun_?"

"Apa kau masih mencintai Naruto?"

"Tidak" Bohong. Hinata benar-benar belajar bagaimana menipu dengan rupa. Memang, Hinata terlihat seperti yakin akan perkataannya tapi, tengok hatinya. Kau akan menemukan nama Naruto yang terukir rapi di sana. Gaara menatap Hinata tak percaya. Merasa di perhatikan, Hinata gelagapan. "B-baiklah. Aku hanya sedikit…" Hinata menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal dan memalingkan wajahnya "Menyukainya" lanjutnya pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak terima pernyataannya?" tanya Gaara. Sadar atau tidak, saat Gaara bertanya itu tampak suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Hinata menarik nafasnya lagi sambil menatap langit malam. Hinata menatap Gaara sembari berkata, "Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Itulah alasannya"

"Kau masih tidak percaya dengannya?" tanya Gaara. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Gaara. Sebelum Gaara melanjutkan pertanyaannya, para maid Hyuuga memangil mereka untuk makan malam.

"Kadang aku berfikir, apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Sampai Naruto pun mengasihani aku" ujar Hinata sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang makan. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya diam tak menjawab. Dia tetap memperlihatkan wajah stoic nya kepada Hinata. Padahal, di dalam hatinya, dia menahan semua amarah dan perasaan cemburunya ketika ia harus menanyakan dan mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang harus melakukan ini. Untuk sahabatnya, Naruto. Kalau saja si sahabat tidak mengancamnya akan menghentikan kerja sama Konoha dengan Suna jika Gaara tidak mau melakukan ini, mungkin Gaara akan menolak mentah-mentah dengan apa yang direncanakan Naruto. Apalagi, keadaan Suna yang saat ini masih bergantung pada Konoha, membuat Gaara tidak punya pilihan lagi.

Hinata menatap Gaara yang sedari tadi diam. Bahkan, dia tak menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya. Hei, bagaimana mau makan? Piringnya saja masih kosong karena Gaara tidak mengambil makanan mewah yang disajikan para maid Hyuuga khusus untuk dirinya itu. Tanpa Gaara sadari, Hinata tetap memandangnya sampai dia melihat suatu yang janggal.

Sebuah luka memar di pelipis kiri Gaara.

**~Skip Time**

Selesai makan, Hinata memohon diri untuk pergi sebentar. Mata Hinata menatap Gaara seperti berkata _'ikuti aku, atau kau akan mati' _tentu saja Gaara langsung memohon diri untuk pergi menyusul Hinata dengan alasan tidak baik seorang gadis pergi sendirian saat malam.

Gaara tetap mengikuti Hinata dalam diam. Padahal, seseorang menyuruh bertanya pada Hinata tentang perasaannya. "Berisik" ujar Gaara yang sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehan-ocehan yang ada di kepalanya ini.

"Berisik? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun Gaara-_kun_" Hinata yang merasa dibicarakan Gaara pun menyahut perkataan Gaara. Gaara gelagapan. Tidak mungkin dia memberi tahu Hinata dengan siapa dirinya berbicara. "Em.. Aku bukan berbicara denganmu, tapi dengan.. Em.."

"Pikiranmu?" tanya Hinata. Dia mencoba menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Gaara.

"Ah ya. Aku berbicara dengan pikiranku" jawabnya kikuk. Seorang Kazekage kikuk dihadapan Hyuuga? Patut ditulis dalam sejarah. Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara dan mengobati lukanya dengan cakra hijau yang dimilikinya.

"Luka ini, kau dapat darimana?" tanya Hinata sambil terus mengobati luka Gaara. Karena tangannya yang masih di pelipis Gaara dan karena itu Gaara bisa merasakan lembutnya kulit Hyuuga di permukaan kulitnya yang tidak terkena lembab akibat perkelahiannya dengan seseorang yang mengoceh kepadanya sedari tadi.

"Gaara-_kun?" _panggil Hinata cemas karena dia melihat sang Kazekage menutup mata pandanya, dia pikir Gaara pingsan. "Ah, aku tadi dipukul oleh seorang anak di jalan dekat kedai ramen" Gaara yang tersadar dari imajinasinya kini hanya berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Sebenarnya, saat dia menutup mata dia hanya ingin merasakan setuhan lembut Hinata.

_Hei Gaara? Apa yang terjadi? Hei! Jawab aku Gaara. GAARA APA YANG TERJADI? BERITAHU AKU GAARA_

Gaara yang telinganya sudah memerah karena teriakan seseorang itu seraya memegang telinganya dan meng-off kan alat yang menghubungkannya dengan seseorang. Hinata menatap Gaara dengan tatapan curiga. Sedangkan Gaara yang baru selesai membenahi jaket di bagian telinga itu hanya memasang _wajah tak berdosa. _Merasa dipandangi, Gaara membenarikan diri menengok ke arah Hinata. Dan benar saja, iris khas klan Hyuuga itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"A-apa?" tanya Gaara panik.

Hinata mengernyit heran melihat penampilan Gaara sekarang ini.

"Kenapa kau memakai jaket tebal saat musim panas, Gaara-kun_?"_

_**SKAKMAT! **_Matilah kau Gaara. Sekarang bagaimana caramu meyakinkan Hinata soal ini, ha? Bagaimana?

"Em.. Itu karena.. Aku.." sebelum Gaara menjawab, Kou-butler Hinata meminta Hinata untuk masuk ke mansion karena hari sudah malam. Dan Hinata langsung menyetujuinya. Jika Gaara lupa kalau dia seorang yang menjaga _image _mungkin dia akan melonjak senang dan berterima kasih kepada dewa Jashin yang telah menyelamatkannya. Tapi, karena Gaara masih ingat posisinya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan bergumam _'Arigatou' _sambil menatap langit.

**~Skip Time**

Gaara melepaskan jaket tebalnya serta merebahkan diri di futon dalam kamar di mansion Hyuuga. Bohong kalau dia tidak merasa kepanasan ketika memakai jaket tebal disaat pertengahan musim panas. Dia meraba telinganya dan men-on kan alat pendengar jarak jauh itu. "Sekarang apa kau senang Naruto? Dia ternyata belum bisa melupakanmu" ujar Gaara sambil menarik nafasnya panjang._Ternyata sakit, bicara seperti ini. Tenanglah, Gaara! Ini semua demi Suna. _Ujar nya meyakinkan diri. Dia terus mengulang pemikirannya itu sampai akhirnya tertidur lelap memasuki alam mimpi.

…

Jalanan Konoha terlihat cukup sepi untuk hari di pertengahan musim panas. Hanya terlihat beberapa shinobi yang lalu lalang di sekitar kedai ramen ichiraku. Mata shappire nya tetap menatap jalan setapak tak beraspal itu. Padahal, kalau dia tidak fokus pada jalan dia bisa mendengar godaan para kunoichi cantik kepadanya. Tapi, dia tak peduli yang dia pikirkan adslah bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali sebelum perjodohan itu. Setelah sampai ke tujuannya dia langsung duduk dan memesan beberapa mangkok ramen.

"Wah, Rokudaime datang. Ini pesananmu hokage-sama" goda Ayame, anak paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar godaan itu. _Aneh! Padahal biasanya dia akan mengelak ataupun menyangkal. Tapi, kenapa hari ini dia hanya tersenyum dan… melamun? _Belum sempat Ayame menanyakan ada apa dengan Naruto hari ini, dia sudah dipanggil sang ayah untuk melayani pembeli yang lain.

Naruto memakan ramennya pelan dan bahkan terlihat sangat tak berselera. Pikirannya tetap fokus pada rencana apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Akhirnya, Naruto tidak menghabiskan ramennya dan keluar dari kedai ramen Ichiraku dengan lesu. Kurang dari 500 meter dari ichiraku mood Naruto yang awalnya sudah ada di paling bawah tambah buruk ketika melihat sahabatnya yang tadi siang datang bersama Hinata berjalan kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dan karena amarah yang menguasainya Naruto langsung menghantam pelipis Gaara hingga sang Kazekage itu tersungkur jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" ujar Gaara sambil berusaha berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di baju _kage _nya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu apa yang kau lakukan kepada Hinata? Kenapa dia tidak mau mendengarkanku? Tidak mau mendengarkan permohonan maafku dan bahkan tidak mau kembali padaku" ujar Naruto sembari mengangkat kerah Gaara. "Kau tahu kalau aku mencintainya. Tapi, kenapa kau yang harus bersamanya?" ujar Naruto memelan. Dia juga sudah melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara. Nampaknya, sang Rokudaime kita ini sedang menahan tangis.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di perjalanan saat aku ke Konoha. Lalu, kami pulang bersama" ujar Gaara. Bohong! Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dia yang mengajak Hinata untuk pulang bersama ke Konoha. Dan karena otak Naruto yang dibawah rata-rata, tentu saja Rokudaime langsung percaya pada mantan jinchuriki ichibi ini. Naruto mulai berfikir, Gaara Kazekage dari Suna. Sedangkan, Suna sedang butuh bantuan Konoha. _Mungkin, aku bisa memanfaatkannya. _Naruto menyeringai dan berujar pada Gaara, "Gaara, Suna sedang butuh bantuan pangan dari Konoha,kan?" Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk. Tapi, di dalam hati dia bingung kenapa Naruto mengatakan ini padanya. "Aku akan menambah pasokan makanan hingga dua kali lipat jika kau mau membantuku" ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai misterius. Gaara yang awalnya diam mulai panik dan menerka-nerka apa maksud Naruto. "Membantu apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Membantuku untuk mencari tahu isi hati Hinata sesungguhnya. Agar aku tahu dia masih mencintaiku atau tidak" Gaara hanya diam dan menatap Naruto kosong.

"Ya.. Tapi, kalau kau menolak. Siap-siap saja ketika Konoha tidak memberi bantuan lagi pada Suna" dan Gaara yang masih mempertahankan wajah stoicnya mulai berfikir. _Naruto Rokudaime. Dia orang yang bertindak semaunya dan cenderung nekat. Kalau aku tidak setuju Suna dalam bahaya. Tapi, kalau aku setuju Hinata …_

"Kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku bisa menyutuh bunshinku untuk menghentikan kerja sama dengan Suna. Baiklah aku ak-"

"Ok. Aku mau. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

Naruto menyeringai. Dia pun memberitahu Gaara rencananya.

**~Skip Time**

Hinata berjalan berjalan menuju kedai dango. Rambutnya yang biasanya digerai, kini dia kucir kuda mirip Ino. Bicara tentang Ino, bukankah Hinata sedang bercakap dengan Ino sekarang?

"Ne, Hinata_-chan _kau tambah cantik saja ya?" goda Ino. Dan seperti biasanya, Hinata yang pemalu itu akan memerah jika di goda seperti itu. Tapi, sekarang Hinata hanya bersemu dan tersenyum sambil berucap, "Arigatou"

"Oh, iya. Kau tahu Naruto? Saat kau pergi, dia kelimpungan sendiri untuk mencari dirimu. Bahkan, dua mengerahkan para ANBU terbaik hanya untuk mencarimu Hinata. Memang, kau kemana sih, Hinata?"

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya termenung dalam diam

"Aku ke Otogakure, Ino_-chan" _ujar Hinata. Ino hanya mengangguk sambil membentuk mulutnya seperti vokal 'O'.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Hinata_-chan._ Eum.. Sai_-kun _sudah menunggu soalnya" ujar Ino malu. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Hinata_-chan" _

Hinata yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. "Naruto? Mau apa?"

"Bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah men-"

"Aku tahu. Baru saja aku diberi tahu Ino. Aku tahu kau mencariku sampai mengerahkan ANBU terbaik untuk melacak keberadaanku. Arigatou, sudah menghawatirkanku. Tapi, maaf ya. Sepertinya, aku terlalu kuat untuk jatuh di pelukanmu lagi" ujar Hinata sembari menjauh dari Naruto.

_"Damn!" _umpat si surai kuning.

…

Naruto membanting pintu ruang Hokage keras. Bahkan, sampai membuat Shikamaru, sekretarisnya bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Shika. Sebenarnya, dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, jika itu berhubungan dengan orang yang menggangu tidurnya, itu sudah jadi masalahnya.

"Hinata. Kenapa gadis itu sulit untuk ditakluk kan. Padahal, aku dengar sendiri kalau dia masih menyukaiku" ujar Naruto frustasi.

"Lamar saja. Mendokusai" Shikamaru mencoba memberi solusi.

"Melamar?"

"Kau menyukainya,kan? Dan dia masih menyukaimu,kan? Nikahi saja dia pasti akan setuju. Dan, soal ayahnya kau itu seorang Hokage. Siapa ayah yang tidak bahagia anak gadisnya dilamar sang Rokudaime" baru kali ini Shikamaru berkata panjang tanpa imbuhan _'mendokusai' _dan itu patut ditulis dalam buku sejarah hidup Shikamaru.

Naruto menyeringai, kenapa tidak ia pikirkan cara itu dari dulu? Ah, Shikamaru nemang shinobi yang jenius, puji Naruto. "Shika, karena kau memberiku ide, kau boleh cuti tiga hari" ujar Naruto.

"Mendokusai" ujar Shika sembari keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Dalam hati, ia menyeringai _Tak sia-sia aku berbicara panjang. Akhirnya, bisa tidur selama tiga hari. Hehehe.. _

"Menikah, ya?" gumam Naruto.

…

Gaara dan Hinata sedang mencoba belajar membuat kendi tanah liat dengan Kou. Tapi, hasilnya muka mereka terkena tanah liat semua.

"Jadi, langkah selanjutnya bagaimana Kou?" tanya Hinata

"Dijemur sampai kering dan selesai, nona Hinata" ujar Kou sambil mengangkat kendi buatan Gaara dan Hinata yang sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan tanah tak berbentuk

"Akan aku bawakan yang sudah kering" ucap Gaara sambil membawa tiga kendi ukuran besar sekaligus. Hinata yang melihat Gaara kesusahan mengambil satu kendi besar Gaara dan membawanya. "Kalau, kau kesusahan minta tolong saja padaku" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

**Deg! **Jantung Gaara berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat Hinata tersenyum padanya. _'Damn! Aku harus membuang perasaan ini'_

"Hinata" panggil Hiashi

"Ada apa otou-_sama? _"

"Aku ada kabar gembira untukmu" ujar Hiashi sumringah. Hinata yang jarang melihat ayahnya tersenyum seperti itu ikut bahagia.

"Apa kabar gembira itu, otou_-sama?"_

"Dengarkan ini Hinata. Kau akan menikah dengan Rokudaime, Namikaze Naruto bulan depan"

Seketika senyum Hinata lenyap. Pegangannya pada kendi besar itu melemah dan selanjutnya yang dapat didengar Hiashi hanya suara pecahnya kendi.

**"Pyaar!"**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N : **Dengan ini, ane bilang pada ente para reader kalau fic ini dibuat untuk beberapa chapter. Mungkin 2-3 chapter.

Ane mau terimakasih sama semua review'er yang sudah mereview fic ane..

Arigatou gozaimashita..

Semoga ente semua suka sama fic ane ya ..

Akhir kata, review ya..

.

Salam,

**(yamanakavidi, july 2014)**

.


	2. Keputusan

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Ane, pinjem bentar char nya ya om?**

**Warning : Newbie, EYD abal banget, typo's?,OOC, ide pasaran tapi gak plagiat**

**yamanakavidi Present**

**Sekuel of kamu jahat**

**°Destiny°**

Special thanks for all reader

Hinata terdiam. Seperti mimpi dia mendapat kabar itu seketika itu tiba-tiba tangannya melemah. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk mempertahankan kendi tanah itu agar otou_-sama _nya tidak curiga dengan sikapnya ini.

_**"Pyaar!"**_

Hinata kaget dengan suara itu. Bukankah kendi tanahnya masih ia pegang?

Hinata menoleh ke samping. Tepat di sumber suara itu. Dia melihat Gaara yang menatap Hiashi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan tapi, cenderung kosong. Bahkan kendi tanahnya yang telah pecah pun tak ia hiraukan.

Hiashi kaget dengan sikap Gaara itu sedangkan Hinata yang tidak ingin melihat ayahnya salah paham dengan sikap Gaara langsung angkat bicara, "aku akan membereskan pecahan ini"

Dengan cekatan, Hinata memunguti pecahan itu dengan tangan gemetar seperti menahan tangis. Gaara yang melihat tangan Hinata bergetar langsung membantunya mengambil pecahan kendi tanah itu. Sedangkan Hiashi menatap mereka dengan bingung.

Hiashi tetap menatap mereka sampai pelayan Hyuuga memanggilnya untuk menemui para tetua. Hiashi hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi tanpa memikirkan peristiwa yang baru terjadi.

Setelah Hiashi pergi, dua sosok manusia itu terdiam. Bahkan, ketika para maid Hyuuga datang untuk membantu mereka pun tak ada yang berani membuka percakapan. Hanya tatapan mata mereka tak putus kontak seakan mata mereka mengerti perasaan hati mereka.

"Em.. Gaara_-san _anda boleh pergi. Para pelayan akan membereskan ini" ujar Hinata berubah.

"Hinata, kau tak perlu canggung begitu. Ka-kau hanya akan menikah dan kita tetap berteman" ucap Gaara sambil menatap Hinata sendu. Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum miris. "Iya, menikah dengan orang yang telah membohongiku" ucap Hinata sembari pergi. Dan Gaara hanya mencoba untuk tegar kali ini.

Melupakan seseorang yang telah berani mengukir nama di hatinya, itu sulit dan sangat sulit.

**~Skip Time**

Jalanan di pertokoan Konoha mulai ramai. Apalagi setelah sang Rokudaime Konoha sendiri yang datang untuk membeli sesuatu.

Naruto melihat ratusan cincin di lemari kaca toko perhiasan itu.

Matanya tetap mencari mana yang pantas untuk calon istrinya nanti.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan" ujar seorang pelayan toko itu kepadanya.

"Ah, ya tolong carikan cincin untuk pernikahan" jawab Naruto sembari menoleh ke arah pelayan itu. Pelayan toko itu kaget karena yang mengunjungi tokonya adalah sang Rokudaime sendiri. Dia pun langsung memilih beberapa cincin yang menurutnya sangat cantik dan mewah.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengalah" gumamnya.

Naruto masih memandangi cincin di toko itu sampai ada orang yang mengetuk pundaknya. Pria bersurai kuning itu menoleh ke arah belakang

"Jyuuken," ujar Hinata sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya. Naruto pun terbanting di lantai marmer toko mewah itu. Semua orang di toko itu diam tak berkutik melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

"Kau kenapa, Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerahku?" Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit. Dia merasakan sakit di dadanya akibat ulah Hinata.

"Itu hukuman karena kau ingin masuk ke dalam hidupku lagi" ujar Hinata yang langsung pergi menghilang di hadapan Naruto.

Sedangkan, sang Namikaze langsung berlari menemui Hinata setelah terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataan Hinata.

**°Destiny**

Taman kota yang baru dibuka beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih. Banyak para pasangan muda-mudi yang memadu kasih di tempat ini, karena itu, di setiap kursi taman pasti tidak sepi dengan para pasangan kekasih. Bahkan, para pasangan pengantin akan melakukan foto pernikahan di taman ini.

"Hiks…"

Tunggu.!

Bukankah di taman ini adalah taman yang banyak cinta dan kasih?

Kenapa ada suara tangis?

Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi taman kota itu, dia menunduk sambil menutupi wajah _ayunya _yang bersimbah air mata.

"Hinata," ucap Naruto sendu sekaligus bingung. Sedangkan, yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Tangannya refleks menghapus air mata yang sudah mengalir sedari tadi, dan menggeser duduknya agar sang Hokage bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Kau," Hinata mulai membuka percakapan. "Kenapa kau masuk dalam hidupku? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku gelisah. Kau tahu, aku berusaha melupakanmu. Tapi, setelah melihatmu hari dimana aku kembali, semuanya hancur. Usahaku melupakanmu seperti dandelion yang ditiup angin. Semudah itu kau menghilangkan semua usahaku."

Air mata Hinata yang tadi dia hapus, mulai datang lagi. Penjelasan panjang Hinata membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Harusnya aku tidak melakukan itu" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hinata.

Rasanya, dia ingin membunuh orang yang membuat heirees Hyuuga ini menangis. Tapi, bukankah yang membuat gadis cantik ini menangis adalah dirinya? Apa dia juga akan menyerang dirinya sendiri?

"Ya, kau benar. Harusnya kau tidak melamarku" ujar Hinata dengan suara seraknya.

"Melamar? Aku tidak pernah melamarmu, Hinata. Setidaknya belum"

Perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Lalu, kalau bukan kau, siapa yang telah melamarku kemarin?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto pun hanya menghendikan bahu.

Naruto benar-benar kaget akan perkataan Hinata. Kemarin, Shikamaru memang memberinya ide untuk menikahi Hinata. Tapi, setelah si Nara keluar dari ruangannya, dia berfikir apakah cara itu bisa mengembalikan Hinata kepadanya?

Mungkin dia akan mendapatkan Hinata selamanya tapi, tidak untuk hatinya. Dan, Naruto pun memilih untuk mendapatkan Hinata secara perlahan. Toh, kalau jodoh takkan lari kemana.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu mengatakan harusnya kau tidak melakukan itu?" Tanya Hinata. Nampaknya deritanya telah digantikan oleh rasa perasaan yang amat atas perkataan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum ngilu, "Harusnya, aku tidak memacarimu karena rasa kasihan. Harusnya aku melakukan pendekatan denganmu sebelum memutuskan berpacaran. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang menyesal dikemudian hari." Penjelasan Naruto itu mampu membuat Hinata mematung seketika. Memorinya membawa pada kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

Dimana dia mendengar pengakuan Naruto tentang perasaan yang sebenarnya antara pria kuning itu dengan dirinya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata diam mematung, langsung berinisiatif memegang tangan porselen milik Hinata dan menggegamnya erat.

"Dengar Hinata, perasaan kasihanku yang dulu telah berubah. Kau tahu aku selalu menunggumu pulang saat kau tak ada di Konoha. Aku selalu menunggu" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya sesak jika harus mengulang memori dimana dia merasa sangat sangat rindu dengan Hinata. "Aku bahkan tidak masuk selama seminggu hanya untuk memastikan perasaan apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam diriku ini" Naruto tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. Tak peduli bahwa Hinata hanya memandang lurus ke depan tanpa menunjukkan reaksi apapun ketika mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

"Dan, ketika kau pulang. Aku sangat menunggu hari itu, hari dimana kupikir.. kupikir kau akan kembali padaku. Kukira aku akan mendapatkan kau kembali dengan mudah. Ternyata tidak, kau yang sekarang terlalu jauh untuk kucapai" Naruto menunduk. Dia merasa akan ada sebutir air dari matanya yang turun.

Hampir..

Kalau saja tangan Hinata tidak membalas genggaman eratnya, mungkin dia sudah menangis tersedu sedari tadi. Surai kuning kebanggaanya itu ikut bergerak ketika sang empunya mengangkat wajah tannya. Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata sembari menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

Tes! Setetes air mata itupun turun dan jatuh ke tangan porselen Hinata yang ada di atas tangannya.

Biarlah! Biarlah hari ini dia menjadi dirinya. Menjadi Naruto yang sebenarnya rapuh. Dia sudah lelah berusaha tegar akan menghadapi keriduannya ini. Dia ingin sesekali menjadi dirinya yang ingin sekali dikasihi dan dicintai. Bukan karena rupa, tapi karena hati.

"Tidak Hinata. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu padaku. Aku yang sudah menyakitimu. Aku yang sudah membohongimu. Aku Hinata.. Aku yang menggores luka itu dihatimu" ujar Naruto sambil terhisak. Dia benar-benar ingin Hinata tahu berapa dalam penyesalan yang telah lama menghantuinya itu.

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil terus mengeratkan genggamannya pada Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu, hime?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Dia tidak mungkin meminta hati sang heiress Hyuuga ini, tapi meminta pelukan hangat dari Hinata hanya itu yang dia harapkan. Itupun, tidak 100% karena tak mungkin Hinata mau memeluk tubuh yang telah menyakitinya ini. Tapi, sungguh Naruto butuh itu sekarang. Rasanya, dia sudah tidak kuat menanggung derita itu selama ini.

Hanya pelukan. Sungguh, hanya sebuah pelukan dari Hinata yang mungkin bisa membuat sebagian deritanya lenyap. Meskipun hanya sebagian, itu tak masalah untuk Naruto yang rindu akan kasih dan sayang.

Hinata tersenyum, "Jika itu membuatmu tenang. Tak apa" Naruto langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata, dia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Hinata gadisnya yang dulu dia sakiti, kini sudah mau menganggapnya lagi. Tak apa jika nanti hanya sebagai sahabat.

Sekarang yang terpenting, Hinata sudah mau membuka pintu maaf untuknya. Mungkin, dia akan bersyukur jikalau Hinata juga mau membuka pintu hatinya lagi untuknya. Mengharap eh,?!

**°Destiny**

Malam sudah menggantikan siang beberapa jam yang lalu. Angin pun mulai bertiup kencang, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Gaara pergi dari halaman belakang mansion Hyuuga. Gaara menatap bulan yang redup karena tertutup awan, dia harus menjaga jarak dengan Hinata yang sudah akan menikah, membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang telah dipendamnya selama ini.

"Kau tidak masuk, Gaara_-kun?" _Tanya Hinata yang langsung duduk di samping Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan bertemu Hinata. Aku akan pindah dari rumahmu ini besok, aku tidak mau ada gosip tentang keluargamu yang memberikan tempat untuk pria lain dirumahnya, sedangkan gadis keluarga itu akan menikah" ucap Gaara panjang.

"Aku tidak akan menikah" ucapan Hinata itu mampu membuat Gaara jantungan seketika.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Ternyata, bukan Naruto-_kun _yang melamarku waktu itu"

"Lalu, siapa?" Gaara benar-benar bingung dengan pernyataan Hinata.

"Entahlah, tapi Naruto_-kun _akan segera mengerahkan ANBU untuk menyelidikinya"

Gaara yang mendengarnya langsung sumringah. Wajahnya yang tadi tertekuk, kini mulai kembali tersenyum. Dia lalu, mengikuti langkah Hinata masuk ke mansion Hyuuga. Hatinya sudah mantap untuk tetap mencintai Hinata, dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan mewujudkan impiannya untuk menjadikan Hinata teman hidupnya selamanya.

**~Skip Time**

Naruto masuk ke kantor Hokage dengan wajah sumringah, sesekali dia menyapa beberapa pekerja sesama Shinobi yang sedang berjalan di koridor yang sama. Dia masih teringat akan perlakuan Hinata padanya kemarin. Tapi, hatinya juga masih bingung dengan kabar yang dibawa Hinata, dibenaknya masih terpikir _siapa yang berani melakukan Henge no jutsu dan berubah menjadi Naruto serta melamar Hinata, Apa maksud dibalik semua ini._ Pikirannya terus mencoba mencari jawaban tentang apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya saat ini, sampai telinganya menangkap suatu pembicaraan antar Shinobi yang menurutnya sangat _ganjil_.

"Bagaimana bisa anda mengelabuhi si Hiashi itu, nona Tsunade?" Tanya Shizune kepada wanita yang sedang meminum sakenya itu. Tsunade, hanya terdiam lalu tertawa, "Aku berubah menjadi Naruto menggunakan Henge lalu melamar Hinata, aku ingin dia menjadi milik Naruto karena sepertinya Naruto sangat menyukainya. Apalagi waktu itu, aku sempat mendengar si Nara memberi ide kepada Naruto untuk melamar putri Hiashi itu"

Naruto yang mendengar dengan jelas di balik pintu kayu itu mulai menggeram marah. Dia tidak menyangka Tsunade tega melakukan ini kepadanya terlebih kepada Hinata.

"Aku juga ingin menang judi sesekali, para tetua itu akan memberiku banyak uang asal klan Hyuuga mau bersatu dengan Klan Namikaze yang sudah punah. Mereka ingin klan yang punah dihidupkan kembali"

_NANI? Mereka memanfaatkan perasaan manusia untuk membangun klan? Dasar Tetua tak berguna.._

**BRAAK.. **Kedua wanita yang sedang bercakap itu menengok kearah pintu ketika mendengar hentakan keras yang dibuat oleh seorang pemuda yang sudah berpangkat Hokage itu. "BAA-CHAN.. APA MAKSUDMU MENGGUNAKAN HINATA DAN AKU SERTA PERASAAN KAMI UNTUK KEPENTINGAN KLAN?" Naruto langsung berteriak di depan Tsunade dengan emosinya yang meluap membuat sang Hokage ke-5 terdiam tak berkutik. "APA KAU TAHU?" Naruto menarik nafas sebentar "Itu membuat kami terasa makin jauh. Dia menjadi lebih tidak menyukaiku" Naruto menunduk ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Naruto?" Tsunade berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto dan mengelus surai kuning yang nampak mirip dengan sang ayah, Minato.

"Aku minta maaf atas tindakan lancangku. Akan aku perbaiki semua, aku akan bicara pada Hinata" Ujar Tsunade sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan di salah satu kantor Hokage itu. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan bicara sendiri" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya membentuk satu bunshin yang ditugaskan menemui Hinata.

**°Destiny**

Mata cantik milik gadis keturunan Hyuuga ini membelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan Gaara, dia tidak percaya akan apa yang didengar jelas oleh telinga mungilnya itu. "Aku mencintaimu" Ucapan yang berasal dari mulut pria panda itu terus terngiang di pikiran Hinata. Sedangkan, sang gadis hanya diam berkutat dengan pikiran serta hatinya. Lalu, yang dia rasakan selanjutnya adalah pelukan hangat di tubuhnya. Gaara memeluknya

Gaara memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Seperti takut jika terlepas barang sebentar. "Jadi, Apa kau mencintaiku juga?" Tanya Gaara yang entah keberapa kalinya. Hinata menangis bahagia, ternyata perasaan yang dimilikinya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pria itu juga mencintainya, dengan tulus. Tidak seperti seseorang dimasa lalunya yang menganggap cinta sebagai ajang balas budi semata. Dia ingin mengganguk mengiyakan, tapi ketika ia memejamkan mata yang ada dipikirannya adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan surai kuningnya, bukan merah. Hinata pun ragu akan cintanya. Sebenarnya, hatinya sedang mencintai siapa sekarang?

"Maaf menggangu, nona. Di depan ada Tuan Hokage yang ingin bertemu anda" Ucap seorang pelayan Hyuuga. Hinata pun langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara dan segera menghapus air matanya.

.

.

"Ada apa Naruto_-kun?" _Tanya Hinata yang sudah menemui Naruto di depan halaman Mansionnya. "Aku bukan Naruto. Aku hanya bunshin, Nanti pergilah ke taman kota. Ada yang ingin dibicarakannya denganmu. Tentang siapa sebenarnya yang telah melamarmu" Sehabis mengucapkan itu, bunshin Naruto langsung menghilang menjadi kepulan asap putih. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung tercetak dan terdiam. "Aku pasti datang" Ucapnya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik bermata violet berjalan ke arah taman kota. Matanya menatapa taman yang dibuat oleh Hokage muda itu kagum. "Kau, sudah hebat Naruto_-kun. _Jangan lupakan janjimu" Ucapnya.

Hinata sudah sampai di taman kota, di sore hari seperti ini, sulit sekali mencari kursi taman yang masih kosong karena ramainya para pasangan kekasih yang menikmati pemandangan sore ciptaan yang pencipta disini.

Ah.. Mata Hinata berbinar, ketika melihat kursi kosong. Kakinya langsung berjalan ke arah kursi itu. Setelah, memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman Hinata langsung menatap taman yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Gaara, tempat menangisnya dan tempat dimana Naruto akan menjelaskan masalah yang sedang membelit dirinya dan mungkin Naruto juga.

Seseorang duduk di sebelah Hinata tergesa. Mata Hinata langsung menengok ke arah samping melihat siapa yang sedang duduk itu. Seorang gadis. Bukankah, Naruto yang mempunyai janji dengannya? Kenapa yang datang seorang gadis? Pertanyaan itu terus muncul seiring munculnya gadis itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau Hinata Hyuuga, kan? Kekasih dari Naruto_-kun?" _Tanya gadis itu, tanpa menatap Hinata. Hinata yang masih kaget akan kedatangan sang gadis, hanya terdiam bingung. Bagaimana gadis ini tahu siapa dia. Dan, kekasih Naruto? Apakah gadis ini ketinggalan berita sehingga kabar putusnya Hinata pun tidak sampai padanya? "Dengar ya. Naruto_-kun _pernah menolongku dan berkata dia akan membantuku untuk meneruskan keturunan klanku. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan aku Shion, aku adalah seorang miko. Dan, kau pasti pernah dengar tentang misi Naruto untuk membantu desaku kan?" Perkataan gadis yang bernama Shion itu membuat Hinata tercekat.

"Begini, aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu kalau sang tuan Hokage terikat janji padaku. Jadi, kau menyerah saja. Cari pria lain yang mencintaimu dan tinggalkan Naruto_-kun" _Ujar Shion yang kini menatap nyalang kearah Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara_-kun" _Hinata langsung teringat akan pria yang sudah mengatakan isi hatinya itu beberapa jam yang lalu di taman belakang Mansionnya.

"Ya..Ya..Ya.. Lebih baik, kau bersama dengan Gaara atau siapapun yang kau sebut tadi. Karena itu lebih baik daripada Naruto" Shion tetap menatap Hinata yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar menahan tangis. "Kau, m-mencintai N-Naruto_-kun _S-Shion_-san?" _Tanya Hinata terbata. Suaranya sedikit serak karena menahan tangis sedari tadi.

Shion yang melihatnya tersenyum miris. Matanya menatap Hinata lekat lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya mencintai kekuataannya yang begitu besar. Dia memiliki Kyuubi di tubuhnya, dan kudengar ketika perang dia mendapat kekuatan dari Rikudo Sennin dan berteman dengan 9 bijuu sekaligus. Bukahkah hebat jika aku menjadi istri seorang Shinobi terhebat di daratan Ninja ini? Jika aku jadi istrinya, aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk membangun desaku agar lebih besar dan kuat"

Hinata membelalak lebar, air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan sudah mengalir deras ketika mendengar penuturan Shion tentang alasan kenapa dia menginginkan Naruto menjadi miliknya.

**~Skip Time**

Pintu gerbang Konoha adalah tempat bagi para ninja Konoha untuk pergi menjalankan misi ataupun pulang membawa kabar gembira karena berhasil menjalankan misi. Dulu, inilah tempat kesukaan Naruto karena di tempat ini dia bisa memperjuangkan dirinya agar dilihat dan diakui oleh warga konoha. Agar dia tidak dianggap sebagai monster. Tapi, itu dulu. Dulu sekali. Kalau sekarang, itu adalah tempat yang ia benci. Itu adalah satu satunya tempat yang ingin ia hancurkan.

Karena tempat itu telah membuat gadisnya berubah.

Mata Shappire birunya menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi orange hampir sewarna dengan surainya itu. Sudah berjam-jam dia berdiri di depan gerbang desa kebanggaannya, desa yang menjadi saksi bisu berkembangnya kemampuan yang ada pada dirinya. Desa yang menjadi tempatnya membuktikan diri kalau dia adalah seorang Shinobi bukan monster. Dia berdiri di depan gerbang itu, mengingat tentang semua yang telah dia lakukan dan berfikir apa yang akan dia lakukan di masa depan. "Aku akan memulai dari awal" Naruto menatap langit sore dengan senyuman. "Hinata_-chan, _Tunggu aku"

**°Destiny**

Hinata menatap pohon **Itosugi** yang menjulang tinggi didepannya, matanya masih tetap sayu setelah mendengar penuturan Shion tadi. "Maaf, Hinata. Aku terlambat ya" Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal.

Hinata yang mendengar dengan jelas suara Naruto itu langsung menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih ke tepi sembari tersenyum manis dan bergumam tak apa.

"Umn.. Hinata, aku minta maaf ya datang terlambat. Apa kau menunggu cukup lama?" Ujar Naruto sembari duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. Naruto pun langsung menceritakan semuanya, siapa dan mengapa seseorang berubah menjadi dirinya dan melamar Hinata. "Maafkan Baa_-chan, _ya Hinata. Dia hanya ingin menang dalam berjudi dengan para tetua dan mempertaruhkan kita hanya untuk klan." Ucap Naruto sembari duduk di samping gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu.

"Tak apa" Ucap Hinata. Dia memang tidak lagi memikirkan siapa yang sebenarnya telah melamarnya setelah tadi bertemu dengan Shion di sini. Tempat yang sama seperti tempat dimana dia dan Naruto duduk sekarang. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan merubah hidupnya.

"Hinata, aku ingin kita bersama lagi. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus" Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit terbata. Jujur, dia masih sedikit ragu apakah permintaannya ini akan diterima dengan baik atau tidak oleh Hinata.

"Maaf," Ucap Hinata.

Sial! Kenapa yang keluar dari mulut mungil Hinata malah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Naruto? Apa _kami-sama _benar-benar marah padanya? Begitu besarkah kesalahannya dimasa lalu?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto hampir menangis. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan linangan air mata yang siap keluar.

"Aku memilih Gaara_-kun" _Ucap Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto. Hatinya sakit saat harus mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia katakan. "Bulan depan kami akan menikah" Hinata langsung beranjak pergi dari taman itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam mematung.

**~TBC**

**Itosugi: Pohon Cemara**

**Huwa... Gomenne lama update. Ini juga ketik di sekolah karena lagi nyari Wifi.. Gomenne Vidi malah update cerita baru buat pairing lain.. Huwaaa.. Terus ane jadi Tutor buat author baru. Eh, bukannya ane juga newbie ya? Hah.. entahlah.. Disini flashback sudah selesai. Masih ingat di chapter pertama ada tulisan flashback On? Nah, di chapter ini flashbacknya udahan. Alurnya emang kayak film India yang sering ane tonton sih. Hehe,, lagi tergila-gila sama aktor tampan dari negeri bollywood.**

**Yang review pake akun, ane balas di PM..**

**Dor.. Dor**

Un.. Akhirnya Hinata sama... Tunggu chapter depan ya.. Arigatou sudah RnR! Ditunggu Review berikutnya ya..^O^

**Diane Ungu**

Oohh.. Lagi sensitif? Sama, ane juga. Dari kemarin kerjaannya marah dan bad_mood.. _Arigatou sudah RnR! Ditunggu Review berikutnya..^O^

**Akhir kata, seperti biasanya**

**RnR, Please?**

**Salam,**

**yamanakavidi (august, 2014)**


	3. Kepastian

_Chapter ini ane persembahkan buat __**EnvyandVanity**__ reviewnya buat ane semangat, langsung ane download lho lagunya. Thanks ya, jadi dapat inspirasi lagi deh. Oh, iya pastinya buat seluruh reader yang menyempatkan waktu untuk review, mau untuk memasukan cerita abal ini di alert nya, serta juga follower, thanks semuanya. Maaf, gak bisa balas review kalian satu per satu. Gomenne, dan chapter ini adalah permintaan maafku untuk para reader yang sudah mereview tapi tidak bisa kubalas. Sekali lagi, Gomenne minna._

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Ane, pinjem bentar char nya ya om?**

**Warning : Newbie, EYD abal banget, typo's?,OOC, ide pasaran tapi gak plagiat**

**yamanakavidi Present**

**Sekuel of kamu jahat**

**°Destiny°**

Gaara menatap Hinata tak percaya, tadi dia hanya mengutarakan perasaan yang telah bersarang dihatinya selama ini, dia juga tidak terlalu mengharap banyak akan apa yang menjadi jawaban Hinata nanti. Karena dia tahu di hati Hinata masih ada Naruto meskipun prosentasi kehadiran Naruto di hati Hinata yang notabennya pernah menyakiti Hinata itu sangat kecil, tapi meskipun kecil masih tetap ada, kan?

"A-apa? Bisa kau ulangi?" Tanya Gaara, dia benar-benar belum percaya kalau Hinata menerimanya, menerima pernyataan cintanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara_-kun, _aku sadar hanya kau yang bisa mengerti aku sepenuhnya. Jadi, apakah aku harus mengulang lagi perkataanku ini Gaara?" Ujar Hinata ceria dan tanpa gagap. Nampaknya dia sudah yakin akan pilihannya itu, meskipun wajah cantiknya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia sehabis menangis tadi. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau seperti habis menangis Hinata" Ucap Gaara sambil mengelus pipi chubby milik Hinata, jarinya menelusuri bekas air mata Hinata yang sudah kering di wajah porselen milik gadis Hyuuga itu.

Hinata tersenyum, dia tahu kalau Gaara pasti akan menanyakan ini karena Gaara adalah pria yang selalu memperhatikannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini tangis bahagia, aku senang Gaara_-kun _mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Arigatou" Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa yang sebenarnya melamarmu, Hinata?" Tanya Gaara penasaran. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, "Naruto_-kun, _bilang kalau Tsunade_-sama _yang melakukannya untuk memenangkan perjudiannya dengan para tetua. Em.. Tsunade_-sama _bertaruh kalau dia bisa menyatukan klan Hyuuga dan Namikaze dia akan diberi uang yang cukup besar." Hinata menatap Gaara yang sedang menahan amarah. "Ta-tapi, Naruto_-kun _bilang Tsunade_-sama _sudah menyadari kesalahannya"

"Lalu, kau memaafkannya?" Tanya Gaara. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk gugup. Dia takut kalau Gaara marah atas tindakannya. Gaara hanya menghela nafas, dia sudah tahu kalau jadinya begini. Hinata pasti akan memaafkan orang dengan mudah. Lalu, dia menyeringai, "Hinata, kau tidak jadi menikah dengan Hokage" Ujar Gaara. Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepala mungilnya menatap Gaara sendu. Dia jadi teringat alasan kenapa dia memilih Gaara, karena mendengar pengakuan Shion akan janji Naruto.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, maukah kau menikah dengan Kazekage?" Tanya Gaara yang langsung menggengam tangan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu tercekat, ini terlalu cepat tapi dia takkan mungkin menolak permintaan Gaara karena tadi di taman, dia terlanjur berkata akan menikah dengan Gaara bulan depan kepada Naruto. Hinata pun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Gaara.

"Aku ingin kita menikah bulan depan" Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Gaara yang awalnya terbelalak kaget karena permintaan Hinata langsung menyeringai dan langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Ehm.., Bisa tidak acara kalian dilanjutkan didalam? Kalian menghalangi pintu masuk" Ucapan Hanabi langsung membuat kedua insan yang tengah merasakan kehangatan tubuh dari masing-masing pasangan langsung melepaskan diri dan menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menghadapku tuan Kazekage?" Tanya Hiashi yang ternyata sudah mendengar percakapan dua insan ini sedari tadi. Gaara pun tersenyum kikuk mendengar perkataan calon mertuanya itu, sedangkan Hinata jangan ditanya mukanya sudah diselimuti rona merah sejak Hanabi memergoki mereka.

**°Destiny**

Langit telah berubah menjadi gelap. Titik-titik di langit pun mulai memeriahkan warna indah ciptaan tuhan. Angin malam mulai membelai setiap insan yang sedang menikmatinya.

Hinata, gadis cantik ini selalu menghabiskan malam musim dinginnya di atas atap Mansionnya melihat ribuan bintang yang menghiasi juga menemaninya dengan setia. Tapi, hari ini dia juga sedang menikmati bintang di musim panas.

Saat ini, cukup keheningan yang dia inginkan. Cukup malam yang jadi temannya, tanpa seorang yang ada disampingnya seperti dulu. Mata atmethysnya setia menatap langit yang sudah tak berwarna, kecuali gelap dan hitam karena bintangnya tertutup oleh awan.

"Hinata," seseorang memanggilnya, dan langsung duduk disampingnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu tak perlu menengok lagi untuk memastikan siapa yang ada disampingnya sekarang karena hanya satu orang yang tahu akan kebiasaannya memandang langit di atas atap. Dan, orang itulah yang membuat Hinata duduk terdiam disini, orang itulah yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Naruto_-kun, _ada apa kesini?" Tanya Hinata, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, dia sedang asyik memandang bintang atau dia memang tidak bisa menatap lelaki yang sudah ada dihatinya sejak kecil ini, mungkin dia takut perasaan itu akan terulang lagi.

"Kau, belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi" Ujar Naruto. Matanya lurus ke arah Hinata yang sedang menatap bintang, dia tampak tak memperdulikan banyaknya bintang yang sedang berkelap-kelip menjadi saksi pembicaraan mereka. Karena bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah obyek yang lebih indah daripada bintang surga sekalipun.

"Pertanyaan itu, jawabannya karena Gaara_-kun _orang yang selalu berada disisiku ketika aku membutuhkannya, senang dan susah pernah kita lewati bersama. Ketika aku mendengar kenyataan kalau kau hanya mempermainkanku waktu itu, dia adalah orang pertama yang menenangkanku. Dia pria yang baik dan pantas untuk dicintai" Hinata menatap surai kuning Naruto lalu tersenyum. Dia masih belum siap menatap Lazuardi sebening Shapirre itu, dia takut air matanya tumpah dan mulutnya akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya, mengatakan yang sebenarnya ingin hatinya katakan.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Hinata, "Hinata, tatap mataku dan katakan kalau kau memilih Gaara" Ucap Naruto. Tangan tannya langsung menarik wajah Hinata untuk menatap mata Shappirenya. "Katakan," Perintah Naruto langsung membuat Hinata tercekat dan terdiam. Dia ingin menangis sekarang, dia sudah menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia ingin mengakuinya kepada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya a-aku memilih…"

.

"Hinata _nee-chan, _kau dimana?" Teriak Hanabi sambil mengelilingi taman belakang mansion itu. "Eh, Gaara_-nii, _kau melihat Hinata_-nee?" _Hanabi langsung menanyai Gaara yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding kayu itu sambil memasang baik-baik telinganya untuk mendengar kebenaran apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Hanabi itu langsung menoleh ke bawah. "Pergilah," Usir Hinata kepada Naruto yang telah melepas tangan tannya dari wajah mungil Hinata. "Jawab dulu, Hinata_-chan" _Naruto langsung mengikuti Hinata yang ingin turun dari atap itu. "Dengar, aku harus pergi dan selamat tinggal" Hinata memberi Naruto jawaban yang abstrak dari pertanyaannya. "Hinata_-nee" _Teriak Hanabi, sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya lagi dengan Gaara tapi sepertinya pria merah itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Buktinya saja, dia langsung pergi setelah ditanyai tentang keberadaan Hinata oleh Hanabi.

"Iya, Hanabi_-chan _aku sedang ada di atap" Teriak Hinata menjawab panggilan Hanabi. "Tou_-san _memanggilmu, katanya ditunggu di taman samping" Hanabi yang selesai mengatakan itu langsung pergi begitu saja. Hinata langsung turun dari atap mansionnya yang megah itu, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok pria berambut merah yang sedang duduk menatap langit malam. "Gaara_-kun?" _Ujar Hinata sambil mendekat kearah Gaara. "Kau sudah lama disini?" Tanya Hinata lagi, dia takut kalau Gaara mendengar percakapannya dengan Naruto. "Baru saja aku ingin menjemputmu untuk menemui tou_-sama_. Tapi, langitnya indah sampai aku lupa akan tujuanku" Jawab Gaara yang langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mansion. Tapi, genggaman Gaara berbeda kali ini, karena malam ini Gaara menggengam Hinata terlalu erat seperti akan ada sesuatu yang membuat Hinata pergi dari sisinya.

**~Skip Time**

Jalanan di sekitar kedai ramen Ichiraku terlihat cukup ramai untuk hari ini, karena sang idola para kunoichi sedang menikmati ramen special buatan paman Teuchi dengan lahap. "Tambah," Ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan tangannya. Sungguh, meskipun levelnya sekarang adalah Hokage tapi kalau dihadapkan dengan makanan tercintanya ini, pasti dia akan kembali seperti waktu masih genin.

Gadis berambut indigo itu memasuki kedai ramen dengan langkah pelan, matanya menelusuri setiap kursi yang ada di kedai kecil itu. Dia mencari kursi kosong, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tawar Ayame, anak dari paman Teuchi. "Satu ramen special" Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum. Dia masih belum sadar kalau ada sesosok pria yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, bahkan ramen tambahannya pun tidak ia hiraukan.

"Dimakan disini?" Tanya Ayame lagi. Hinata menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "Tolong antar ramennya ke depan kedai, aku harus membeli beberapa cinnamon rolls dulu. Permisi, Ayame_-san" _Ujar Hinata yang langsung pergi dari hadapan gadis itu dan dari pandangan Naruto.

.

Hinata menunggu Ayame membawakan pesanannya di depan kedai Ichiraku. Dia bersandar di dinding kayu kedai ramen yang terkenal sebagai tempat favorite sang Hokage. Angin siang di musim panas yang menjadi obat dari panasnya matahari hari ini membuat Hinata menutup matanya, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang sedang memainkan rambut panjangnya.

Baru hari ini, si pemilik manik biru itu memandang suatu obyek tak berkedip. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia melihat ciptaan tuhan yang menurutnya tidak ada makhluk lain yang seindah itu. Hari ini, dia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

_Dia sudah dewasa._

Itulah yang sekarang ada dipikiran Naruto, sang Hokage menatap Hinata yang masih menikmati hembusan angin itu dengan tatapan yang diberikan seorang lelaki kepada seorang perempuan. Rasa itu mulai muncul lagi dihatinya, padahal dia sudah mati-matian tidak tidur tadi malam karena takut akan memimpikan Hinata lagi. Dia juga berusaha tetap ceria didepan orang lain padahal harinya menjerit minta tolong. Naruto yang segera sadar bahwa perasaan itu sudah tidak pantas ada dihatinya lagi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Tidak boleh, Naruto. Dia akan menikah. Dia akan menikah dengan sahabatmu sendiri, Gaara. _Tangan tannya mengepal kuat hingga terlihat bercak merah jika kepalan itu dibuka, dan itu selalu terjadi padanya jika ia mengingat dengan siapa Hinata nanti akan menikah.

Kelopak mata gadis indigo itu terbuka ketika ada sebuah tangan yang memegang bahu kirinya, Hinata menoleh untuk memastikan kalau yang sedang memegang bahunya itu adalah Ayame yang sedang membawa pesanannya. Tapi, sepertinya doanya tidak terkabul untuk hari ini buktinya yang sedang dilihatnya bukan gadis cantik penjual ramen, tapi seorang lelaki berambut jabrik yang membawa ramen ditangannya.

"Naruto? Bukankah kubilang kalau…" Ucapan Hinata berhenti ketika melihat seplastik ramen Naruto yang diberikan kepadanya. "A-apa ini?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Bukannya dia tadi sudah memesan ramen, kenapa Naruto juga memberikannya ramen, dan dimana Ayame yang harusnya membawa ramen pesanannya.

"Ini pesananmu. Ayame_-chan _sedang sibuk didalam, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu" Ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebungkus ramen kepada Hinata. "Menyuruhmu?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Seorang Hokage seperti Naruto mau untuk disuruh seorang anak penjual ramen? Ya meskipun Ayame sudah kenal dekat dengan Naruto, bukan berarti dia bebas menyuruh Naruto untuk melakukan apa saja. Dan pasti Ayame pun akan berfikir dua kali untuk menyuruh seorang Hokage.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku yang memintanya untuk memberikan pesananmu" Ujar Naruto jujur. Dia lupa sedang berbicara dengan siapa sekarang, seorang gadis yang pandai dan tidak pernah menyerah. Mana mungkin Hinata bisa tertipu sebegitu mudahnya dengan ucapannya. Lagipula, siapa yang percaya seorang anak penjual ramen berani memerintah seorang Hokage.

_Damn!_ Dia memuji Hinata lagi. Bagaimana perasaannya akan hilang kalau dia selalu begini, selalu menganggap gadis didepannya ini begitu indah dan dia menganggap gadis inilah yang selalu mempertebal ukiran nama Hinata dihatinya.

**°Destiny**

Ruangan luas Hokage selalu dipenuhi dengan selembaran yang mengatasnamakan kerja sama dari berbagai pihak dan juga dari segala aspek kepemimpinan yang berguna untuk mensejahterakan para penduduknya itu selalu dibaca Naruto dengan semangat Rock Lee dan juga Guru Guy. Mungkin, akan ada beberapa yang tidak ia mengerti tentang maksud tulisan itu, untung saja ada sahabatnya yang bersedia membantu meringankan bebannya untuk mengurus desa. Sekretarisnya yang selalu mengatakan _mendokusai_ itu memiliki peran besar dalam membantunya mengatur pemerintahan di desa besar seperti, Konoha.

Tapi, kali ini ada satu lembar perkamen yang tak kunjung ia buka sedari tadi. Tangannya tetap sibuk membuka tiap perkamen yang ada didepannya, tapi tidak dengan perkamen berlapis sutra itu. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus, buktinya saja hanya perkamen kosonglah yang menjadi bacaannya sedari tadi, sebenarnya juga pikirannya sedang terbang menuju memory ketika dia dan sahabatnya sedang menikmati ramen special di kedai Ichiraku.

Dia pernah berjanji pada sahabatnya itu ketika diantara mereka akan ada yang menikah, undangan pertama harus diberikan kepada dirinya ataupun sahabatnya itu. Dan mereka akan saling membantu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Bukan, sama sekali bukan yang seperti semua orang pikirkan. Sahabat yang dimaksud Naruto bukanlah Sasuke. Lagipula, Sasuke mana mau berjanji seperti itu dengan Naruto, dia terlalu _stoic_ untuk soal seperti itu.

Sahabatnya yang telah berjanji seperti itu adalah Gaara. Ya! Dia akan menikah 3 minggu lagi dengan Hinata. Dan, itulah alasan yang membuat Naruto terdiam diruangannya, alasan itulah yang membuatnya tak kunjung membuka dan membaca isi dari perkamen yang dikirim oleh Gaara pagi tadi, dan alasan itulah yang membuat Naruto tak kunjung menjawab teriakan Shikamaru sedari tadi.

"NARUTOOOOO" Teriak Shikamaru yang kesekian kalinya. Didalam hatinya kalau Naruto tak kunjung menyahut pada panggilan kali ini, dia akan langsung memukul kepala Hokage itu dengan tongkat besi. Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya pun langsung melirik Shikamaru yang tengah terengah karena energi yang baru dia isi pagi tadi langsung habis setelah meneriaki sang Hokage.

"Ada apa, Shika. Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto malas. Dia berfikir, apa Shikamaru itu terlalu bodoh atau bagaimana di radius 1 meter dari dirinya saja dia harus berteriak seperti memanggil seseorang yang berada di lantai 30.

Shikamaru mulai geram. Kalau bukan karena Naruto adalah seorang Hokage, mungkin ucapan yang ada dihatinya tadi sudah dia laksanakan setengah jam yang lalu, "Dari tadi aku memanggilmu bodoh. Ada yang mencarimu setengah jam yang lalu, cepat temui" Ujar Shikamaru yang langsung keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya sangat _mendokusai_ dalam hidupnya, dan kenapa dia harus bekerja ditempat yang sangat _mendokusai_ ini.

.

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, masuklah seorang perempuan yang memakai baju berwarna _peach_ dengan aksen bunga di bagian bawah baju itu. Baju yang panjangnya hanya selutut gadis itu nampak sangat serasi dengan keadaan kulitnya yang putih tapi tidak terlalu pucat. Mata violetnya menatap Naruto yang terbelalak kaget atas kedatangannya dengan senyuman manis khas seorang Shion.

"Apa kabar, Naruto_-kun?" _Tanya Shion sambil terus melangkah hingga dia berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja Naruto.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa tidak kabari aku tentang kunjunganmu ke Konoha, aku pasti akan menjemputmu" Pertanyaan beruntun dari Naruto itu mampu membuat Shion tersenyum. _Dia masih perhatian dengan orang lain. Dan tidak menaruh curiga. Heh, dasar bodoh._

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Bagaimana keadaan desamu? Sudah berkembang sampai kemana? Dan, kekuatanmu banyak yang bilang kalau kau berteman dengan 9 Bijuu sekaligus, apa itu benar?" Shion langsung menanyakan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan sedari tadi. Tepatnya, memastikan yang didengarnya selama ini itu benar. "Ya. Begitulah" Ucap Naruto, yang secara tidak langsung menjawab semua pertanyaan Shion serta memantapkan hati Shion untuk tetap melanjutkan misinya itu.

**°Destiny**

Langkah kaki jenjang sang gadis Hyuuga mulai melemah, kepalanya tertunduk menatap jalan yang sedang di tapakinya. Gendang telinga yang masih dapat mendengar dengan sangat baik itu tak berfungsi hari ini. Suara berisik dari obrolan para warga Konoha, serta gelegar tawa dari para shinobi mungil yang sedang berlarian kesana-kemari tak didengarnya, yang ia dengar adalah suara Gaara tadi pagi yang mengatakan bahwa undangan pernikahan mereka sudah dikirim ke Naruto.

Matanya memanas, tetes demi tetes air bening telah keluar dari mata khas klannya itu. Hatinya belum siap dengan semuanya, mungkin selamanya pun dia tidak akan siap. Kepala mungilnya menggeleng menggoyangkan surai indigonya yang halus.

Tidak! Ini adalah keputusannya sendiri, dia memutuskan untuk menerima Gaara dan melupakan Naruto. "Hei, Hinata" panggil Sakura. Sang gadis yang dipanggil langdung menoleh cepat, serta langsung mengubah raut mukanya menjadi ceria "Ada apa Sakura_-san" _Tanya Hinata sambil menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di kursi taman. "Duduklah. Aku ingin berbagi cerita" Ujar Sakura sambil menepuk tempat duduk kosong yang ada disebelahnya.

"Hinata," Sakura mulai bercerita setelah melihat Hinata duduk di sampingnya. "Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke_-kun _kau harus berjanji akan datang ketika pembabtisan kami, kan?" Wajah Sakura yang putih mulai dihiasi rona merah tipis ketika dia bercerita tentang pernikahannya yang tinggal delapan minggu lagi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, dia ikut merasa bahagia jika sahabat dari Naruto itu juga bahagia. "Aku pasti akan datang" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat ke arah jari manis Sakura, dia melihat cincin dengan dihiasi batu permata milik wanita cantik berambut pink itu. Matanya terbelalak melihat cincin cantik itu, _"Bukankah, itu cincin yang dibeli Naruto-kun kenapa Sakura-san memakainya?"_

Sakura yang melihat raut wajah Hinata yang awalnya ceria menjadi sulit diartikan ikut melirik kemana arah pandang Hinata saat ini. Saat Sakura tahu kemana Hinata memandang ke arah cincin yang dipakainya, dia pun berkata, "Cincin ini yang membelikan Naruto lho, Hinata. Sasuke_-kun, _yang menyuruhnya. Dia lelaki yang baik, kau beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto"

Sejenak, perkataan Sakura membuat hati Hinata sakit, mulai saat ini, dia harus belajar melupakan Naruto dan hatinya hanya untuk Gaara, calon suaminya. "Kau tahu Hinata, Naruto selalu membeli cinnamon rolls saat kau pergi. Saat aku tanya mengapa, dia bilang ini adalah kesukaan Hinata" Seakan tak peduli bahwa perkataannya membuat gadis keturunan klan Hyuuga itu harus menahan rasa sakit dari hatinya ketika harus dipaksa mengingat pria berambut kuning itu.

"Dan, dia pernah berkata padaku dan juga Sasuke_-kun, _bahwa dia akan pergi ke acara pernikahanku denganmu. Kalau tidak, dia rela berlari keliling Konoha sambil berteriak **Aishiteru Hinata**" Sudah cukup Sakura. Perkataanmu benar-benar membuat Hinata bimbang, sebentar lagi dia aka ln menikah dengan orang yang akan ia cintai. "Jadi, kau harus datang bersama Naruto, ya!" Perintah Sakura yang disertai dengan senyuman manis gadis _pinky _itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris, "Aku akan datang dengan Gaara_-kun, _kita akan menikah.. Tiga minggu lagi"

Sontak perkataan Hinata membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget. Dia baru saja pulang dari misi di Amegakure dengan Sasuke, tentu saja dia tidak tahu berita kedekatan Hinata dengan Gaara dan kabar bahagia mereka. "Apa? Benarkah itu? Hh.. Kasihan Naruto. Kau tahu, dia bilang kau adalah mimpinya yang sedang dia coba raih. Dan, Naruto selalu berdoa agar kau bisa menjadi teman hidupnya. Kau tahu Hinata, setelah kejadian tiga tahun lalu Naruto menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali, sering ke onsen, menolak semua ajakan para kunoichi Konoha untuk makan bersama, dan terlihat sangat murung. Meskipun, di depan orang lain dia bisa terlihat ceria. Aku adalah sahabatnya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, jadi aku sudah tahu bagaimana dia yang sebenarnya"

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan sedih, dia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat kuningnya harus mengalami perjalanan cinta yang rumit seperti ini. "Unn.. Hinata, tapi jika kau sangat mencintai Gaara, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengatakan yang aku ketahui tentang Naruto. Sudah dulu ya, aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk pernikahanku." Sakura langsung menghilang setelah mengatakan itu kepada Hinata.

.

Mission Complete. Sakura rasanya ingin menangis ketika melihat Hinata yang tersedu di balik pohon besar itu. Sebenarnya, tujuannya mengajak Hinata berbincang adalah misi tambahan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade_-sama _kepadanya. Misinya adalah mengatakan dengan jujur apa yang sebenarnya Naruto rasakan ketika pria jabrik itu kehilangan Hinata. Tsunade ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata karena keegoisannya, jadi itulah cara Tsunade meminta maaf yaitu menyatukan Naruto dan Hinata, dengan cinta bukan lagi karena pemaksaan. Sedangkan, Hinata yang sedari setelah Sakura meninggalkannya hanya bisa menangis, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jikalau Naruto begitu menunggunya. Hinata tidak tahu, kalau luka yang ia berikan pada pria itu begitu dalam bahkan lebih dalam dari luka yang diberikan pria itu kepadanya.

_"Seperti aku harus mengalah" _Sayup-sayup suara Naruto terdengar di telinganya, jadi tarugan konyol itu yang membuat Naruto harus rela menyempatkan waktu sekedar membeli cincin untuk sahabat yang sering dia panggil _**teme **_itu. _"Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Naruto-kun begitu mencintaiku. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin menghianati Gaara-kun" _Hinata menangis lagi. Buliran air mata gadis cantik itu semakin lama semakin deras mengalir. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Apakah dia harus melepaskan Naruto, atau menghianati Gaara?

**°Destiny**

Jalanan yang dia tapaki benar-benar panjang, beberapa lembar kertas sudah dia berikan kepada warga Konoha, harusnya dia menyuruh bawahannya untuk melakukan tugas ini. Tapi, dia benar-benar tidak mau tinggal lama di ruangan yang membuat dadanya sesak. Setelah Shion pergi, Naruto langsung bergegas mengambil selembaran tentang festival Hanabi untuk dibagikan kepada para masyarakat desa Konoha. Dia melakukan ini agar pikirannya bisa teralihkan untuk sementara.

"Oi, Naruto" Ujar Gaara.

Sial. Naruto rela berjalan panjang seperti ini agar tidak bertemu dengan pria merah itu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia bertemu dengan pria yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Hei, Gaara." Sapa Naruto, mau bagaimanapun Gaara adalah salah satu sahabatnya. Jadi, dia harus terlihat ceria di depen sahabatnya itu. "Kau sudah baca undanganku?" Tanya Gaara.

Kenapa pria ini menyinggung soal undangan? Apakah dia mau pamer bahwa Hinata akhirnya memilihnya daripada Hokage Konoha ini? Pemikiran itu terus menggerayangi otak Naruto.

"Ah, maaf Gaara. Aku belum sempat, aku sangat sibuk sekali" Jawab Naruto agak kikuk. Kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah dia berusaha untuk terlihat sibuk sehingga itu bisa jadi alasannya untuk tidak membuka perkamen dari Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini bacalah, aku ingin tahu pendapatmu" Ujar Gaara sambil menyerahkan perkamen berlapis sutra kepada Naruto. Mau tidak mau, disini Naruto harus membaca perkamen yang mungkin bisa merobek hatinya menjadi kepingan kecil yang sulit dirangkai kembali. Dengan, sedikit gemtar dia membuka perkamen itu. Membacanya pelan sesekali memejamkan mata takut jika setetes air mata jatuh dari mata biru yang sangat disukai Hinata.

"Ini tidak mungkin, Gaara." Ujar Naruto kaget. Karena nama pengantin yang ada di perkamen itu bukanlah Sabaku Gaara, melainkan Namikaze Naruto.

Sedangkan, Gaara hanya tersenyum sembari berkata, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

_**WAKTU BERCERITA SUDAH HABIS,, DISAMBUNG BESOK YA.. SAATNYA BILANG**_

**TBC**

A/N : Mau bilang apa ya? Oh, iya untuk ayah Hinata, Naruto sudah menjelaskannya ketika malam sebelum dia menemui Hinata diatap, dia sudah menjelaskan siapa yang sebenarnya melamar Hinata kepada Hiashi Hyuuga.

Setelah ini, ada chapter terakhir yang akan menjadi penentu dengan siapa nanti Hinata bersama. Sebenarnya, ane punya beberapa versi. Reader mau yang apa? NaruHina, Gaahina, atau tidak ada yang mendapatkan Hinata alias Hinata nanti mati karena pertarungan? Tolong kasih Vidi saran.

Sudahlah ya, waktunya ane berfikir bagaimana kelanjutan fic yang lain, karena akan ada satu fic yang akan ane discontinued karena ane sibuk banget. Takut nanti malah ngePHPin para reader.

**Thanks for : Dark Naruto, Dor.. Dor.., NamikazeARES, Gray Areader, blackschool, Ricardo. , EnvyandVanity, dan semua reader. Thanks for your suport.**

See you again, in the last chapter..

**Akhir kata, huh.. semoga reader gak bosen ya..**

**Biasa lah.. REVIEW?**

**Salam, yamanakavidi**

**(Sep, 2014)**


	4. Until You

Thanks for u all..

hqhqhq, utsukushi hana, juwita, andryramenboy, Guest(2): Ok sudah NH nih. Thank for u'r review

virgo24, Guest(1): Duh, maaf ya endingnya aku buat NH masalahnya dari hasil votting banyak yang minta NH. But, I wanna say thanks for u'r review.

**inukagome9193**: Ok, ini Naruhina kok. Tapi, masih ada kejutan lagi, tuh. Jadi baca sampai habis ya?!

**nico2883**: Eum, maksudnya cacat finish Naruhina itu gimana, ya? Apa mungkin kamu salah ketik?

**Gray Areader**: Oke, Gaara sebenarnya juga cinta sama Hinata. Tapi, dia ngerasa cuma Naruto yang bisa membahagiakan Hinata sepenuhnya. Dan, makasih lho karena udah mau mengerti akan jalan cerita fic ini.

aris: Waduh, kamu belum baca prekuel dari Destiny ya? Kan, ceritanya Destiny ini adalah perubahan Hinata setelah Naruto mencampakannya. Tapi, it's ok. Thank for u'r review.

EnvyandVanity: Iya sama-sama. Lagunya sering aku putar dan udah masuk salah satu lagu favorite. Thank for review Envy.

**blackschool**: Ok. Thank for review

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Ane, pinjem bentar char nya ya om?**

**Warning : Newbie, EYD abal banget, typo's?,OOC, ide pasaran tapi gak plagiat**

**yamanakavidi Present**

**Sekuel of kamu jahat**

**°Destiny°**

**Last chapter : Until You**

_**"Akhirnya, sang waktu mempertemukan sang matahari dan si bulan. Mempertemukan mereka ketika hujan mulai menyingkir dari langit Konoha. Mempertemukan mereka di depan tuhan, mengucapkan janji bersama. Janji suci mereka."**_

…

…

…

Hiasan lampu jalan di dekat taman kota itu mulai bersinar ketika malam menyelimuti tanah Konoha. Dedaunan mulai berisik karena tertiup angin yang sedikit kencang. Jalanan sedikit berair ketika seseorang berambut indigo melewatinya. Matanya basah, sebasah jalan yang baru dilewatinya. Perang telah berakhir. Didalamnya pun tersimpan luka yang dalam, kakaknya hilang tertelan lautan darah. Kakaknya hilang dengan jasa besarnya, dia sendirian sekarang. Dia terduduk di bahu jalan, terisak lirih tapi menyesakkan bagi siapapun yang mendengar. Termasuk Namikaze Naruto.

Pria berambut pirang itu menatap sendu sesosok gadis berbaju hitam yang sedang menunduk dan terisak. Hari ini dia akan mengunjungi makam Neji dan meminta persetujuannya untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Hinata beberapa tahun silam. Namun, niatnya berubah ketika melihat gadis itu sekarang.

_"Nii-san,_ aku sendirian. Hiks.."

Naruto terdiam. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Hinata. Mungkin, karena Neji yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindunginya. Otaknya berjalan, dia ingin membalas jasa Neji kepadanya melalui Hinata. Meskipun itu akan menyakitinya, dia yakin hanya itu yang mampu dia lakukan untuk membalas jasa besar Neji.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, berjalan mendekati sang objek tatapannya. "Hinata," Panggilnya. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya tergesa, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Mata bulannya melebar, menatap objek berbentuk manusia berambut blonde bermata _shappire._

_"Na-naruto-kun,"_ Spontan dia berucap gugup ketika tahu yang memanggilnya tadi adalah sang cinta pertamanya.

"Hinata," Ucap Naruto sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Hinata yang sedang duduk. Hatinya pecah, tapi dia harus lakukan ini. "Jangan berkata kau sendiri saat ini," Untuk sahabatnya. Dia lakukan ini, untuk sahabatnya Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata menatap Naruto serius. Dia hanya terdiam saat Naruto berbicara seperti itu. Dia bahkan terdiam ketika kedua tangan Naruto memegang pundaknya. Hilang sudah kebiasaannya memerah ketika bertemu Naruto. Kini, kebiasaan itu terganti oleh kenangan pahit kematian Neji saat perang.

"Bukankah masih ada Team 8, Kurenai-sensei, Hanabi, Ayahmu Hiashi Hyuuga, dan…" Naruto menghela nafasnya. Memejamkan matanya lalu berucap, "Dan aku. Aku juga ada disampingmu Hinata_-chan"_

Nafas Hinata tercekat. Ini mustahil, Naruto orang yang ia kagumi berkata seperti ini kepadanya hanya berdua dan ini saat malam. Hinata harus mencubit pipinya sampai merah untuk membuktikan ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Semuanya bersamamu Hinata. Aku juga ingin bersamamu, aku ingin melindungimu," Naruto bernafas lagi. Oke, sekarang hanya satu langkah lagi. "Aku," Naruto memejamkan matanya. Menganggap objek didepannya ini adalah seseorang yang ia dambakan. "Mencintaimu," Naruto akhirnya berucap setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

Gadis indigo itu rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Perasaannya terbalas pada akhirnya. Tak salah dia menunggu selama itu. Sekarang ia sudah dapatkan balasan yang setimpal, Naruto mencintainya juga.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Inilah, caranya untuk membalas budi atas kebaikan Neji. Meskipun, dengan mengorbankan perasaannya sekalipun. Biarlah, dia yang terluka. Tunggu, kalau salah satu dari pasangan kekasih tidak jujur, bukankah dampaknya akan dirasakan bersama? Bukankah yang merasakan sakit adalah mereka berdua.

Setelah itu, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Para sahabat juga sudah mengetahui. Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan yang serasi. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi, setelah Naruto diangkat menjadi Hokage, dia lupa akan Hinata. Pekerjaan itu juga yang selalu menjadi alasan ketika Hinata ingin bertemu. Sampai pada saat malam awal musim dingin. Sudah dua tahun hubungan ini berlangsung. Dia ingin jujur pada Hinata, dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Akhirnya, dia datang ke mansion Hyuuga melewati atap, tak disangka Hinatanya ada disana. Terbawa suasana, dia mencium Hinata. Ciuman pertamanya. Awalnya, dia membayangkan sedang mencium Sakura, tapi setelah dia mulai menginvansi mulut Hinata dan mengecap rasa manis khas dari bibir seorang puteri Hyuuga. Dia sudah mulai kehilangan akal, jantungnya bergemuruh hebat. Bayangan Sakura tergantikan dengan gadis indigo yang ada dibawah pengaruhnya itu.

Malam pesta keberhasilan misi, dia mengundang seluruh temannya. Termasuk Gaara. Dia dan Gaara meminum vodka berakohol rendah. Tapi, pria merah itu ingin membuktikan sesuatu hingga mencampurkan vodka alkohol tinggi dengan vodka milik Naruto. Dia jujur pada Gaara, akhirnya Hinata memutuskannya. Hari itu, hatinya benar-benar terasa tercabik oleh sekerumpulan _Juubi_ ganas. Dia terdiam, tak bergerak. Menyuruh semua orang keluar dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di apartemennya. Mulai hari itu, dia tahu bahwa hatinya benar-benar sudah mencintai Hinata dengan sepenuhnya.

^^^^…^^^^^^

"Jadi, aku melihat Hinata menangis saat kukatakan undangannya sudah sampai padamu. Beruntung, kau belum membaca undangan yang itu. Karena, aku langsung menyuruh sekretarisku untuk membuat perkamen berisi undangan pernikahanmu dengan Hinata. Percayalah, bahwa dia pun masih menunggumu. Hanya saja, kejadian malam tiga tahun yang lalu yang menjadi penyebabnya. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Gaara berujar panjang. Tekadnya bulat, kalau dia ingin sahabatnya dan orang yang dicintainya bahagia bersama. Walaupun dia harus tersakiti karena itu.

Naruto terdiam. Dia takut kalau Hinata tidak bisa menerimanya lagi, tapi dia juga tidak bisa tidak mempercayai Gaara. "Jadi?" Gaara mengulangnya. Naruto menutup matanya mengingat tujuan hatinya dan dia pun yakin dengan pilihannya. Biarlah dia sakit lagi, asal bisa tersenyum sekali karena Hinatanya.

"Gaara, aku…,"

...

Last Chapter: Until You

...

Ruangan bercat putih itu mulai terdengar sapuan _make-up_ di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu akan menyandang nama baru dari marga suaminya. Rambut panjangnya mulai dipermainkan oleh para perias yang sibuk merias dirinya. Kepalanya menunduk, terbayang dari konsekwensi atas pilihannya. Tak terasa, air matanya turun.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata_-chan. _Kau membuat _make-up _nya luntur. Ini masih yang dasar Hinata, dan masih luntur jika terkena air," Ujar Ino sambil menghapus air mata Hinata dengan tisu. Tangan Ino mengambil tas birunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa alat perias. "Maaf," Ucap Hinata lirih.

Ino tersenyum maklum. Ini adalah pernikahan Hinata tentu saja dia masih sedih ketika mengingat keluarganya. Karena sebentar lagi, gadis indigo itu akan hidup bersama suaminya. "Tidak apa. Sekarang, coba tutup matamu. Aku akan meriasnya," Hinata menutup matanya, menyembunyikan kelopak indah berwarna bulan itu didalam kelopaknya.

_"Begini, aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu kalau sang tuan Hokage terikat janji padaku. Jadi, kau menyerah saja. Cari pria lain yang mencintaimu dan tinggalkan Naruto-kun," _

_._

_"Kau tahu Hinata, Naruto selalu membeli cinnamon rolls saat kau pergi. Saat aku tanya mengapa, dia bilang ini adalah kesukaan Hinata,"_

_._

_"Tidak. Aku hanya mencintai kekuatannya yang begitu besar. Dia memiliki Kyuubi di tubuhnya, dan kudengar ketika perang dia mendapat kekuatan dari Rikudo Sennin dan berteman dengan 9 bijuu sekaligus. Bukahkah hebat jika aku menjadi istri seorang Shinobi terhebat di daratan Ninja ini? Jika aku jadi istrinya, aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk membangun desaku agar lebih besar dan kuat,"_

_._

_"Hinata, aku ingin kita bersama lagi. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus,"_

_._

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Ucapan Shion di taman, Ucapan Sakura, serta ucapan Naruto tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya membuatnya semakin bingung. Nafas Hinata naik turun tak beraturan, dadanya sesak, rasanya dia ingin berteriak sangat kencang agar dia bisa merasakan apa itu lega. Mata indahnya langsung terbuka ketika tak terasa ada sapuan di kelopak matanya. Dia menatap tajam cermin dihadapannya, meskipun begitu, Ino sama sekali tidak sadar akan perubahan raut muka si gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Lihatlah dirimu Hinata_-chan, _cantik bukan?" Ujar Ino sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang kagum akan hasil riasan Ino. "Arigatou, Ino_-san," _Ino pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Membiarkan Hinata sendiri dengan gaun berwarna putih panjang itu.

"Hinata," Seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu. Hinata menoleh, sontak dia langsung berdiri ketika tahu yang mengunjunginya adalah ayah serta adiknya.

_"Otou-san", _Ujar Hinata sembari mendekati ayahnya yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jas berwarna hitamnya. Kontras sekali dengan gaunnya yang putih bersih.

"Hinata. Kau akan menikah hari ini, hari ini kau akan mempunyai keluarga baru. Tanggung jawabmu bukan di _mansion _Hyuuga lagi, tetapi di rumah suamimu nanti." Hiashi menatap puteri sulungnya sendu. Kulit tangannya yang sudah berkerut terangkat membelai rambut panjang Hinata yang telah tersanggul.

"Hari ini juga, aku sudah bebas akan tugasku sebagai ayahmu. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku terlalu mengkekangmu dan tidak menganggapmu,"

_"Otou-sama," _Hinata menatap ayahnya sendu. Tangan kirinya meraih tangan keriput sang ayah yang sedari tadi mengelus surai indigonya. "Aku masih anakmu. Jangan berkata seperti itu _Otou-sama,"_ Dia menggenggam erat tangan keriput ayahnya. Tangan yang mendidiknya sampai menjadi seperti ini, tangan itu juga yang membuatnya mengerti apa itu kasih dalam keluarga meskipun jarang diperlihatkan.

"Setelah ini, kau menjadi tanggung jawab suamimu. Buatlah suamimu bahagia akan dirimu, semoga kau dan suamimu selalu diberkati kebahagiaan oleh tuhan," Luntur sudah pertahanan Hiashi. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tumpah seketika saat Hinata memeluknya erat. Gadis kecilnya yang akan dia lepas itu berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih dan maaf kepadanya.

"Hinata, kau adalah permata di keluarga ini. Meskipun, masih ada Hanabi, kenanganku denganmu tidak akan terlupakan. Maafkan _tou-san _ya?" Hiashi hanya mampu membalas pelukan pilu Hinata. Ini adalah pelukan terakhir sebelum dia menikah.

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya berkata maaf, _Otou-sama. _Aku bukanlah puteri yang baik. Mungkin, aku akan jarang ke rumah kita ini setelah bersuami. Tapi, bolehkah aku sesekali menginap untuk mengenang masa lalu?" Hinata mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Berusaha menyimpan pelukan hangat ini ke memorinya. Karena sebentar lagi, dia akan meninggalkan ayahnya untuk pergi ke rumah suaminya.

"Tentu saja, tentu kau selalu diterima dirumah ayahmu ini. Terimakasih, telah menjadi puteriku. Hinata," Hiashi membalas pelukan Hinata sangat erat. Hanabi yang melihatnya pun tak kuasa menahan tangis. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Hanabi dapat melihat ayahnya menangis haru akan puterinya.

_"Nee-chan,"_ Ucapan lirih Hanabi mampu membuat Hinata menatap adik tercintanya itu. "Hanabi," Hinata berucap sambil mengayunkan sebelah tangannya, mengajak Hanabi untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Si bungsu Hyuuga langsung menghambur ke pelukan Hinata.

Mereka bertiga merasakan apa itu kasih yang hangat, dan perpisahan yang menyedihkan dalam satu waktu. "Maafkan Hanabi ya, _Nee-chan," _Bisik Hanabi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Selalu, Hanabi_-chan,"_

_... .. _. ._ _ .__

Gereja yang berada di dekat _mansion_ Hyuuga itu mulai ramai dipenuhi oleh para sahabat serta warga non ninja Konoha. Para sahabat Hinata datang secara berpasang-pasangan. Ada Sakura dan Sasuke yang sangat serasi dengan busana merah yang dipakai Sakura dengan busana berwarna putih yang dipakai Sasuke. Ada juga Ten-Ten yang hari ini tidak menyanggul rambutnya tapi mengikatnya satu seperti ekor kuda. Ino dan Sai menjadi sorotan juga di upacara pembabtisan ini, mereka benar-benar cocok dengan busana formal mereka.

"Hei, kau lihat Naruto?" Ujar Lee. Hari ini dia mencukur habis rambut uniknya, bertanya pada setiap orang yang ada disana.

"Iya. Aku juga tidak melihatnya. Bukankah harusnya dia sudah siap untuk hari ini?" Shizune ikut berkomentar.

"Sudahlah. Nanti dia juga datang," Gaara datang ke ruang altar itu dengan busana berwarna merah sesuai dengan warna rambutnya.

"Wah, kau tampan sekali Gaara," Ujar Ino.

"Tentu. Hari ini kan pernikahan k-" Gaara tidak melanjutkan ucapannya setelah suara piano berdenting.

Semuanya duduk di tempatnya. Gaara pun mengambil posisi yang khusus untuknya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Naruto mengambil keputusan itu.

"Kau siap, Hinata?" Tanya ayahnya sambil kembali merapikan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Iya," Hinata menunduk tak berani menatap sang ayah. Genggaman pada lengan ayahnya semakin erat ketika pintu altar terbuka.

Pintu altar terbuka, suara dentingan piano menggema di seluruh sudut Gereja ini. Para undangan terdiam, mereka terlalu terpesona akan penampilan pengantin wanita dari keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Mereka berdecak kagum, gaun panjang berwarna putih milik Hinata dengan sedikit sentuhan manik-manik rubby itu mampu memikat perhatian para undangan. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan sedari tadi hanya menunduk, mencoba fokus.

_"Oke, Hinata. Kau harus tenang. Hari ini hari bahagia. Ingat itu! Jangan pikirkan yang lain,"_

Ucapan itu terus diulangnya sampai tak terasa tangannya bukan lagi digenggam ayahnya tetapi telah beralih ke tangan calon suaminya.

_"Hinata. Kau benar-benar harus fokus. Tidak ada yang menyeramkan. Jangan gemetar,"_

Meskipun Hinata mengulang kata-kata itu terus menerus. Dan berusaha membuatnya tidak gugup, nyatanya tangannya tetap gemetar dengan kepala yang terus menunduk ke bawah. Tak mendengar apapun yang diucapkan oleh sang pendeta. Tangannya terasa hangat. Calon suaminya menggenggam tangan dinginnya erat, Hinata mulai tenang. Rasa ini pernah ia rasakan, ini seperti genggamannya. Hangatnya pun sama. Hinata masih ingat, meskipun telah lama tak terulang. Dia masih dapat merasakan walaupun lama tak berbekas. Semuanya sama seperti dahulu. Pelukan dan tangan ini sama hangatnya.

Ini …

_"Kau tau Gaara, saat aku menciumnya hik..yang kuingat hanya wajah Sakura chan hik,"_

_Saat itu, yang Hinata rasakan adalah sakit yang teramat. Yang perempuan indigo itu rasakan adalah rasa yang bercampur aduk. Marah, sedih, kecewa, semuanya menjadi sebuah emosi yang meluap-luap dalam hatinya._

_Berlari. Ya, dia berlari. Padahal radius tempat dia berdiri dengan tempat Naruto hanya terhalang beberapa meja._

_Plaak. Dia menampar wajah tan Naruto sedikit keras. Meskipun, pria itu telah mencabik hatinya, tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa menyakitinya. Hinata berusaha tegar, walaupun hatinya ingin menangis. Pasti begini hasilnya, dia sudah diberitahu beberapa kali oleh rekan setimnya, Kiba bahwa Naruto hanya mempermainkannya saja. Dia sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali. Entah, dia bodoh, dungu, atau terlalu lugu dan polos. Yang jelas, dia tidak pernah percaya pada semua itu._

_Dan, hari itu dia tahu bahwa dia benar-benar sangat bodoh._

_Melarikan diri? Setelah masalah itu?_

_Bukan. Hinata tidak melarikan diri. Dia hanya diajak oleh Gaara untuk pindah sementara ke Suna. Saat malam perayaan itu, Gaara menenangkannya yang menangis tersedu. Pria merah itu memeluknya lembut, dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang kepadanya. Alhasil, Hinata terdiam dan agak baikan._

_Tentu. Menghapus rasa sakit itu sangat sulit. Jadi, sebuah pelukan tidak bisa langsung menghapus luka dalam begitu saja._

...

Kesadarannya telah kembali sepenuhnya. Dia siap akan pernikahan ini, meskipun harus merelakan semuanya setelah ini. "Naru…," Entahlah, Hinata juga tidak tahu kenapa nama itu yang dia gumamkan ketika upacara pembabtisannya. Dan, yang ia rasakan adalah rasa hangat yang tadi ia rasakan perlahan menghilang. Hinata merutuki kebodohannya, Gaara pasti merasa kecewa jika yang dipikirkan gadis indigo itu adalah seseorang yang telah menyakiti hatinya dan telah disakiti juga oleh Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Apakah kau akan selalu berada disisi suamimu, kala sedih, maupun senang?…"

Air mata itu menetes, dia takut sekarang. Tapi, sudah terlambat untuk semuanya. Takutnya harus dilawan, dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang pendeta yang tengah membacakan janji suci mereka.

"Ya. Aku bersedia," Ucapnya tegas. Lalu, kembali menunduk. Bahkan, ketika pendeta bilang sudah saatnya ciuman suci yang akan mengikat cinta abadi mereka, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, menunduk pasrah.

Cuup!

Suaminya menciumnya. Resmi sudah dia bersamanya. Bersama seseorang yang…

"Hinata, buka matamu,"

Suara ini. Suara yang selalu bergema di kepalanya, suara yang selalu ada dipikirannya, suara yang selalu ada sebagai penyemangatnya, suara yang selalu ada di…

Hatinya.

Mata indigo Hinata terbuka, menatap sesosok pria yang telah resmi menjadi suami sahnya sekarang. Pria itu memakai baju putih dengan ornamen _shappire diamond_ yang sangat serasi dengan warna matanya. Rambut pirang jabriknya yang telah dipotong rapi serta menjadi terlihat lebih pendek.

Tunggu!

Rambut pirang? Mata biru? Kulit tan?

"Na-naruto_-k-kun,"_

"Ya? Ada apa Hinata?" Naruto takut jikalau Hinata akan menamparnya. Bahkan, dia yang awalnya menggengam erat tangan Hinata karena ingin menenangkan isterinya itu mulai ketakutan saat Hinata menggumamkan namanya. Dia takut jikalau Hinata sudah tahu siapa yang sebenarnya telah ada di sampingnya saat pembabtisan.

Plaak!

Para undangan menarik nafas serempak. Mereka semua kaget dengan kelakuan Hinata yang notabennya adalah anak dari keluarga Hyuuga. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam, yang dia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Hinata marah akan dirinya. Harusnya dia tidak boleh menyetujui begitu saja dan ikut pada arus permainan Gaara. "Maaf, aku memang egois. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin bersamamu. Karena itu, aku setujui usulan Gaara untuk menikah dengan-"

"Naruto_-kun," _Hinata hanya memastikan kalau yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah mimpi semata. Dia menampar Naruto, karena ingin tahu ini benar Naruto apa hanya imajinasinya saja. Tetapi, ketika kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah Naruto, dia bisa merasakan bahwa ini benar-benar Naruto, inilah Naruto pria yang dicintainya. Dulu, kini, dan selamanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya memastikan ini benar kau atau bukan," Ujar Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya takut. Dia tidak pernah seberani ini setelah insiden tiga tahun lalu untuk menampar seseorang di depan umum. Wajah tan Naruto melembut, dia menatap istrinya yang sedang menunduk dengan sayang. "Jadi kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan sembari berujar maaf karena telah menampar Naruto.

Pria berkulit tan itu merasa lega ketika melihat anggukan dari Hinata, dirinya telah diakui dan sekarang seringai muncul di wajah eksotisnya menggantikan raut takut dan lega.

"Kalau kau ingin memastikan ini aku atau bukan, kau tidak perlu menamparku," Ujar Naruto menggantung. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Naruto, "Lalu aku harus apa?" Tanya Hinata polos. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari seringai Naruto semakin lebar.

"Cium saja aku. Kau 'kan sudah merasakan bagaimana ciumanku," Naruto yang berujar seperti itu langsung disambut oleh tawa keras dan tepuk tangan dari para sahabatnya yang menyaksikan mereka sedari tadi. Hinata menundukkan lagi wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang telah menyelimuti wajah putihnya.

Prook..

Prook..

Prook..

Seseorang bertepuk tangan dengan jeda, kakinya berjalan mendekati pasangan pengantin yang sedang tertawa bahagia. Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara yang telah berada jauh di belakang Hinata. Mata Hinata terbelalak kaget, "S-Shion_-san"_ Ujar Hinata tanpa sadar melepas genggaman Naruto dari tangannya.

"A.. Kau mengingatku, Hinata? Semoga saja kau masih ingat akan janjimu, ya?" Ujar Shion sinis. Hinata terdiam, semuanya bingung. Suasana menjadi sedikit teggang disini. Tubuh mungil yang berbalut gaun mewah itu bergetar ketika tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Shion.

"Janji apa?" Tanya Naruto. Dia sebenarnya yang mengundang Shion datang ke pernikahannya, tetapi dia tidak tahu kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, menatap manik _shappire_ khas lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan sendu. Sedangkan, Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu semakin tambah tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau juga lupa akan janjimu Naruto_-kun?" _Ujar Shion membuat Naruto semakin bingung. "Kau akan membantuku meneruskan keturunanku," Semuanya tercekat, Hiashi memandang Naruto tajam. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Hokage muda itu berani mempermainkan anaknya. "Bukankah setelah aku diberitahu arti sesungguhnya oleh Sakura_-chan, _aku langsung menarik kembali ucapanku, kan?"

Hiashi masih menatap tajam Naruto, matanya bergulir menatap Hinata yang masih bergetar hebat. Anaknya itu sampai terduduk lemas di lantai altar. Naruto ikut berjongkok, mengelus pundak Hinata lembut. Berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya, pria itu langsung menyuruh seseorang untuk mengambil kursi untuk duduk Hinata.

Shion yang melihatnya langsung marah, dia tidak pernah ditolak sebelumnya. Dan, sekarang seorang bodoh seperti 'Naruto' MENOLAKNYA. Kuulangi MENOLAKNYA. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berlari dengan emosi yang cukup tinggi. Tangannya merapal jurus ninja untuk menyerang pasangan itu. Pria merah itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia berlari menuju Shion dan memegang tangan gadis itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Gaara marah. "Hari ini adalah pernikahan Konoha, ini sangat membahagiakan untuk semua orang. Kenapa kau merusaknya?" Gaara mencengkram tangan Shion erat. "Hei, kau yang kenapa. Kenapa kau rela menyerahkan orang yang kau cintai untuk orang 'bodoh' seperti dia?" Shion terkekeh saat mengetahui raut wajah Gaara berubah karena ucapannya. Nafas Gaara menggebu, tangannya langsung terangkat, pasir telah berkumpul di telapak tangannya. Shion terdiam, tak takut apapun yang akan terjadi. Tangan Gaara sudah hampir menyerang Shion kalau saja Hinata tidak menghentikannya.

"Berhenti Gaara_-kun. _Kau sedang berada di dalam Gereja, tidak baik jika kau menggunakan senjatamu disini," Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, ucapannya membuat tangan Gaara kembali turun. Para undangan mulai berhamburan keluar, kecuali para ninja yang masih menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sakura dan Ino mendekati Hinata, menenangkannya dari keadaan ini.

"Kau lihat Naru, dia masih menuruti apa kata Hinata. Dia masih menyimpan cintanya kepada istrimu itu. Kau ingat siapa yang selalu ada untuk Hinata sekarang, hm? Naru, Gaara sahabatmu itu masih sangat mencintai Hinata Hyuuga. Eh, namamu sudah menjadi Namikaze ya? Atau sebenarnya namamu itu Sabaku? Atau ada yang lain selain itu?"

"SHION!" Sakura berteriak kencang. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan segala ucapan yang keluar dari mulut gadis bengis itu. Sedangkan, Naruto dia hanya diam. Terdiam, karena dia sedang membandingkan apa yang telah dia lakukan untuk Hinata lebih sedikit daripada sakit yang telah dia berikan untuk gadis itu. Dan, mungkin Gaara lebih baik darinya.

…

Last Chapter : Until You

…

Taman kota itu telah menjadi saksi atas segala yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata. Kisah mereka bermula disini, berakhir disini, dimulai lagi disini. Hinata menangis setelah malam perayaan misi di apartemen Naruto dan bertemu Gaara di taman kota yang indah ini. Hinata mendengar pengakuan Shion, pernyataan dari perasaan Naruto, ucapan Sakura yang meyakinkannya juga disini. Naruto bertemu Hinata, kehilangan Hinata, merangkul Hinata, menggenggam Hinata, disini. Dan, sekarang taman ini pun menjadi saksi akan pertarungannya dengan seorang yang telah dia anggap sebagai sahabat dulu.

Pria berambut merah serta pengantin baru pria yang masih menggunakan pakaian formal lengkap untuk upacara pernikahannya itu berdiri tidak jauh dari seorang gadis berkulit putih pucat berambut pirang panjang.

.

Hinata langsung berdiri dari kursinya ketika Gaara, Naruto, dan Shion menghilang dengan jutsu Naruto. Dia tahu bahwa mereka akan bertarung di suatu tempat. Baru saja beberapa langkah dia berjalan, tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Sakura. "Sakura_-san _tolong lepaskan. Aku harus menolong Naruto_-kun," _Hinata berujar sembari berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sakura yang makin lama makin erat saja.

"Tidak Hinata. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu, kau tidak boleh bertarung," Sakura berucap tegas sembari mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Ta-tapii…"

"Sakura benar Hinata. Tidak baik jika pengantin perempuan yang baru menikah ikut bertarung," Kini Hiashi yang angkat bicara dalam masalah ini. Hiashi tidak tega jika melihat air mata lagi yang keluar dari mata indah Hinata.

"Tapi _Otou-sa…, _Sasuke_-san _bisakah kau membantu Naruto_-kun?"_

Awalnya Hinata ingin mengucapkan ketidaksetujuannya tentang apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Hiashi. Tetapi, ketika melihat pria berambut raven yang berdiri di samping ayahnya itu, dia langsung berinisiatif untuk meminta bantuan kepadanya.

Sakura yang langsung menatap Sasuke ketika Hinata mengucapkan nama calon suaminya itu, berfikir apabila Sasuke membantu Naruto mungkin bisa membuat Hinata tidak terlalu merisaukan keadaan suaminya.

"Tolonglah Sasuke_-kun," _Sakura juga ikut membujuk Sasuke sekarang. Melihat raut memohon dari wajah sang kekasih, pria raven itu langsung menuju ke tempat pertarungan sahabat pirangnya.

.

Suasana memanas, mereka hanya saling melempar tatapan benci. Sampai sang perempuan bercucap, suasana menjadi berubah. Menjadi lebih menegangkan.

"Tak disangka. Kazekage dan Hokage bersatu untuk bertarung demi seorang gadis," Senyum sinis dan meremehkan mulai terlihat di wajah porselen milik Shion.

"Eum, kalian kenapa lebih memilih untuk mencintai dia yang hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis? Dia kan hanya anak dari seorang ketua klan ter-be-sar di Konoha yang tidak diakui. Dia lemah, kalian tahu itu. Tetapi, kalian masih tetap mencintainya,"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat sampai terlihat darah yang mengalir, hatinya sangat sakit ketika mendengar Shion berucap seperti gadis itu tahu segala soal Hinata.

"Dan, dia kan tidak mampu membunuh satu semut pun. Apalagi untuk membunuh musuhnya? Dia terla-"

"DIAM! DIAM KAU PEREMPUAN GILA!" Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Dia tidak suka, dan tidak akan pernah suka jika seseorang menghina istrinya.

Shion tersenyum, dia langsung memanggil para ANBU yang menjadi pengawalnya untuk maju bersama menyerang Naruto dan Gaara. "Bunuh mereka," Suruh Shion kepada ketua pasukan ANBU itu.

"Serang," Teriak ketua ANBU yang langsung dipatuhi oleh para anak buahnya.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu membentuk klonnya untuk menyerang pasukan ANBU itu. Sementara Gaara langsung merapalkan jurus pasirnya dan menembakannya ke pasukan kecil itu.

…„„„…

Pria raven itu datang tepat pada waktunya. Dia tiba saat Naruto dan Gaara berhasil menumpas habis pasukan Shion.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati dua orang pria itu dengan langkah angkuh seorang Uchiha. Dia berhenti di samping kanan Gaara, mata hitamnya menatap datar wajah Shion yang masih syok akan hilangnya seluruh pasukan terbaiknya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa kekuatan Naruto benar-benar sangat berkembang.

"Dia itu sangat 'bodoh', 'dungu', 'tak tahu malu'. Kenapa kau mengejarnya? Kau masih normal, kan?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Shion yang masih saja terdiam. Naruto yang merasa Sasuke mengejeknya langsung angkat bicara meskipun akhirnya diam karena Gaara menutup mulut berisiknya.

"Cukup hanya Hinata saja yang mencintai orang bodoh ini," Naruto tersenyum. Benar kata Sasuke, cukup Hinata saja.

"Cih, siapa yang mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintai kekuataannya dan 9 bijuu yang dia miliki. Aku hanya mengincar itu saja," Shion tersenyum sinis dengan tatapan tajam yang dia arahkan ke Sasuke hanya dibalas datar oleh pria raven itu.

"Kalau kau ingin kekuatanku, cobalah untuk merasakannya. Ayo bertarung," Naruto langsung merapalkan jurusnya ketika Shion mengangguk setuju akan tawarannya. "Dan, kalau kau kalah. Jangan salahkan aku untuk membunuhmu," Lanjut Naruto. Tangannya membentuk sebuah _rasengan_ mini untuk menyerang Shion.

"Kalian lebih baik panggil ANBU untuk menjaga Hinata, dan jangan membantuku," Naruto menyuruh kedua sahabatnya untuk tidak membantunya sama sekali di pertarungan ini. Padahal, Gaara sudah mulai merapal jurus saktinya.

_"Rasengan," _Jurus Naruto mampu dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh Shion. Perempuan itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tetapi, Naruto juga tersenyum ketika sebuah kunai tertancap di dada kiri Shion. Dia merencanakan ini, Shion akan menganggap remeh rasengan kecil yang dia buat hingga sebuah kunai yang sedang melayang kearahnya tidak dia perhatikan.

"Pantas saja ya, kalau kau sangat ingin kekuatanku. Kau benar-benar lemah. Dan, aku tidak suka pada gadis lemah sepertimu. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, kau hanya perlu disini untuk menjalani hukuman penjara Konoha,"

Naruto meninggalkan Shion dengan kloningnya yang membawa gadis keji itu ke panjara bawah tanah Konoha.

Sekarang, tujuannya adalah Hinata.

…

Last Chapter : Until You

…

_"Itadakimasu," _Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Kini, mereka sedang menyantap makan malam di rumah sederhana mereka. Rumah ini hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Dimana, disetiap lantai dihiasi marmer putih, dinding dengan wallpaper menawan yang dipilih langsung oleh sang istri.

"Masakanmu sangat enak, Hinata_-chan," _Naruto memuji masakan yang dibuat oleh Hinata sebagai makan malam mereka. Hinata pun langsung memerah malu ketika dipuji seperti itu oleh suaminya.

_"Arigatou," _Ucapnya sembari menaruh teh hijau hangat diatas meja sofa yang sedang Naruto duduki. Dia pun ikut duduk di samping suaminya.

"Hinata, waktu aku melamarmu di depan ayahmu. Waktu itu aku sangat takut sekali," Ucap Naruto mengawali ceritanya.

Hinata menyimak dengan baik. Dia mendengar setiap _detail_ cerita Naruto. Bahkan, tak jarang dia tertawa akan cerita Naruto yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Dan, ketika_ Otou-sama_ berkata **'kau boleh menikah dengan putriku,' **rasanya aku ingin langsung berteriak panjang saat itu juga"

Hinata tertawa sambil menutup mulut mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menjaga volume suara tawanya.

"Sudah?" Naruto merasa kesal bercampur gemas ketika Hinata menertawakan ceritanya.

"Gomen, masalahnya cerita Naruto_-kun_ sangat lucu. Apalagi ketika Naruto_-kun_ berkata seperti _Otou-sama,"_ Hinata langsung menghentikan tawanya ketika melihaat raut wajah Naruto yang seperti terlihat kesal kepadanya.

"Eum, bolehkah aku bertanya Naruto_-kun?"_

"Tanyalah apapun,"

"Apa benar kalau Naruto_-kun…" _Hinata menceritakan apa yang diucapkan Sakura tentang taruhan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Wajah Naruto langsung berubah merah karena malu dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"I-iya," Naruto akhirnya menjawab dengan kepala menunduk. Sebelah tangannya langsung merangkul Hinata. "Ya, itu taruhan bodoh. Tapi, kalau kau inginkan aku seperti itu lihat besok pagi, ya?"

Hinata terkikik ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia menganggap bahwa suaminya itu sedang bercanda dengannya. Wanita itu menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Tangan Naruto merangkul Hinatanya, dia lalu merapal jurus membuat kloning dirinya.

Kedua kloning itu membuat lelucon dengan tingkah kocak mereka. Hingga Naruto dan Hinata tertawa dibuatnya.

Tangan Naruto mengelus kepala Hinata lembut dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. Dia benar-benar bahagia bisa bersama Hinata selama sebulan ini, dia ingin seterusnya juga seperti ini.

Selamanya dia hanya ingin bersama Hinata serta anak-anaknya kelak. Dia ingin melihat cucu, serta cicitnya kelak bersama Hinata.

**Owari**

Aku baru menyadarinya. Bahwa kau sangat berarti bagiku.

Tidak ada yang pernah mengenalku hingga kau mengenalku. Kau yang pertama mengakuiku. Hingga perlahan, semua orang melakukan hal yang sama.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mencintaiku sebelumnya. Bahkan, mereka cenderung membenciku. Sampai kau mencintaiku, perlahan semua orang juga menyayangiku.

Kau yang pertama kali menyentuhku. Meskipun, banyak kata yang terucap dariku untuk menyemangati seseorang, kau bisa menyentuh hatiku dengan satu kalimatmu.

Ah…

Cinta, dan hidup memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Seperti kita yang tidak akan terpisahkan. Semua hal yang pernah terjadi dan yang akan terjadi dalam hidup ini akan menjadi cerita indah bagi siapa yang membacanya.

Kau pernah menungguku, aku pun begitu.

Aku pernah menyakitimu, dan kau membalasnya.

Kau mencintaiku, dan tentu saja aku juga sangat mencintaimu.

Hei, Hidup baru saja dimulai. Temani aku menulis cerita perjalanan kita mulai saat ini dan seterusnya.

•Naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Holla Minna, eum.. Ane sangat menelantarkan fic ini ya? Gomen, gomen. Ane lagi banyak tugas banget. Mana habis sakit lagi, ini aja nulisnya sembari terkapar dalam kesakitan yang mendalam. Hehe, Lebay amat yak? Akhirnya ane memutuskan untuk endingnya adalah Naruhina. Mana suaranya NHL's? #siingg Lho kok sepi? Duh, pasti lagi pada menangis haru akan chapter 700 ya? Hehe, sebenarnya keputusan untuk membuat ending Naruhina di fic ini juga bergantung akan Masashi Kishimoto menentukan akhir cerita. Jadi, ane ngikut aja mau dibawa kemana. **(LagunyaArmadadong)

**Buat para reviewer, silent reader, yang sudah memasukan cerita ini di alert nya, dan segala macam yang telah membantu ane menyelezaikan fic ini. Arigatou.**

**Terima kasih, ini adalah fic multichapter pertama yang telah complete jadi harunya gak kekira. Saya mau minta maaf untuk para Shion lovers, karena saya membuat Shion menjadi antagonis di fic ini. Sekali lagi maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Dan lagi, terima kasih bagi para reader yang tidak suka pada fic saya ini, tidak menghakimi saya akan flame tak berdasar.**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan dari para pembaca. Maafkan saya yang selalu telat update fic karena kemalasan saya serta kesibukan saya di dunia nyata.**

**Tolong dukung saya di fic selanjutnya ya?! #berojigi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam, **

**yamanakavidi**

**(NOV, 2014)**


End file.
